


Your Symptom, My Condition

by way1203



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, F/M, Science Bros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 34,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/way1203/pseuds/way1203
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Banner has met a girl and is starting to enjoy life a little more. Tony's relationship with Pepper is thriving and he thinks Bruce should be able to enjoy his relationship as well. After discovering a serum that supresses The Other Guy momentarily, will Bruce be able to have a normal relationship and even a family? Can he handle it or will The Other Guy ruin things? Bruce/OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Symptom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All symptoms based on my own experiences.
> 
> Edited 6/16

My stomach churned repeatedly. Shifting the damp cloth on my eyes, I tried not to think about how much I wanted to empty the contents of my stomach. An inward groan later, I rolled to the edge of the bed and grabbed the trash can.

"I take it you're not feeling any better?"

Bruce pulled my hair away from my face as I retched. Why was I so sick these past few days? After I finished, I wiped a shaky hand across my mouth.

"I-I don't want to ask the obvious but you've been sick almost all week. Is everything...um...okay?"

I didn't have to look up to know he was red with embarrassment. Bruce's concern was valid. One glance at the calendar and I immediately felt a pull in the pit of my stomach. Shit. I was four weeks late. Tony would be pleased to learn that the serum he and Bruce created worked and quite well. The serum suppressed The Other Guy so Bruce and I could have sex. It took them months, but the Science Bros figured it out.

Bruce and I used it multiple times since its creation two months ago. All the pent up sexual frustration finally released in more ways than one. Our bedroom, the bathroom, and even once in the lab. Our living room flashed into my head. Bruce kissing the top of my head as we laid on the floor, sweaty, satisfied. My arms around him as I rested my head on his chest, scared as hell to let him go. Had we conceived then?

I thought back to that day. Bruce, Tony, and the rest of the Avengers left on a dangerous mission. Pepper tried to calm me down the best she could, but even she was concerned when their 24 hour mission took over 48 hours. We thought we lost them. I returned to our apartment to nervously wait. The moment Bruce came through the door half dressed in torn pants, our lips touched. He slammed the door behind him. As he picked me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist, grinding my hips against his. He'd moved his lips to my neck. I cried his name. We wound up on the couch, Bruce quickly gave himself his shot, I took off my pants, and-

I reached for the trash can again, but nothing came out. "Dammit. Bruce, I can't be...can you even...?"

He scratched his curls, "I'm sure I could. Honestly, Addison, you're the first girl I've gone that far with since the accident. I-I haven't given it much thought."

I couldn't fault him. Here he thought he'd never have sex again, and suddenly he's discovered something that has given him an opportunity to do it without worrying about losing control of himself. I wasn't careful either. For someone who worried about every little thing, why hadn't I worried about getting pregnant? I remembered why. I was too excited at the prospect of the serum working. Each time we were about to start, I didn't bother to grab a condom. I was never on birth control either. We weren't having sex before now, so I told myself I didn't need it. We were both to blame. Neither of us had given the possibility of me getting pregnant much thought.

"Bruce...I'm pregnant?" It came out as more of a question. A question not just for him but for myself. I'm pregnant. I'm _pregnant_? I'm currently growing a baby in my body. I ran a hand over my face and sat up straight. Fear rose inside me and my heart began to pound.

Bruce must've seen the look in my eyes because he took my cheeks in his hands. "Ah, ah, ah. Look at me. Deep breaths. It's going to be okay."

"Bruce..." I was slipping quickly into another episode and Bruce knew it. "I'm going to, we're going to, I can't, you can't—"

"Shh, shh. Stop. Breathe. Shh. Easy."

My eyebrows knitted together. My hands began to tremble.

While Bruce has problems with his anger and The Other Guy, I have problems with my fears and worries. I have generalized anxiety disorder and severe panic disorder. My episodes consist of worrying about everything and anything from idiotic things, like if my phone will catch fire in my pocket, to major things like, if someone will come and take Bruce away. The worrying is constant and being on medication has helped, but only slightly. The panic attacks are awful. Sometimes they're expected, like when I first met the Avengers. Other times they're sudden and unexpected, hitting while I'm trying to picking what type of bread I want at the store. I remember Bruce having to physically carry me out of a Target because of the latter situation. As I sat on our bed, I began to feel dizzy and my breathing quickened. My lips felt numb and the trembling radiated from my hands down to my legs. I gripped his forearms as if touching him would stabilize my mind and calm me down.

"Take deep breaths. In through your nose, out through your mouth." When I couldn't calm my breathing, Bruce stroked my cheeks. "Addison. Stop. Take a deep breath." Bruce coached me with a calmness in his voice that I recognized clearly as his doctor voice. Only when my eyes focused on his did he continue. "On the count of three, I want you to breathe in with me. Alright? Remember, just the way I taught you. One...two...three."

Bruce inhaled through his nose and I did too. After three seconds, he released the breath slowly through his mouth and I did the same. We continued this until the tremors in my hands ceased and my breathing evened.

He kissed my forehead, and released my face. "There you go, see there you are. Sweetheart, are you okay now?"

I shook my head.

"What's wrong?"

"Bruce, I'm pregnant."

"Why is that a bad thing?"

"Because you don't want children." I looked into his eyes. I could feel the fear rising in my chest again. "I'm not stable enough, you get angry, your father, we can't-"

Bruce frowned. "Wait, who says we can't?"

"We're not, we won't be like other parents-"

"So? Look, Addison, I love you."

I pulled away from him slightly. I knew he loved me, but the way he said it this time felt different, more positive and reassuring. I reached up and touched his stubbled cheek. "I love you, too, Bruce. I just...I don't know if we can do this. Hell, if I can do this. What if I'm not a good mom? What if—"

"The way I see it, as long as we both love each other, who's to say we won't be good parents? I-I know we didn't exactly plan this, and we both have certain...problems, but I won't be like my father." His hands moved under my shirt. I took another deep breath as his thumbs rubbed soothing lines against my unpronounced stomach. "I will love this baby as much as I love you. I'm sure our baby will be safe. Granted, we'll be careful, but...I think things will be fine."

"Are you sure?" I asked. "I don't want to go through with this if you don't want me to. I'd rather not at all than alone."

"I'm positive. If you're comfortable with this, then I want you to go through with this. I would never make you handle this responsibility alone. If you go through with this, then this baby is our responsibility. Okay?"

"Okay. Bruce, I kind of want to have this baby."

Bruce made a face. "Kind of?"

"I just...I'm scared. I-I'm terrified."

"Of course you're scared. You're going to have a baby."

"I'm going to have a baby." I repeated, a small smile gracing my lips.

He closed the gap between us. "We're going to have a baby, Addison."

I repeated the words and kissed him. Bruce grinned against my lips. When I touched his shoulders and pressed myself against him to remove the space between us, he gripped my hips and leaned me back against the pillows. His mouth moved just below my ear.

"Oh no," I groaned. "Shit!"

Bruce stopped. "What is it? Did I hurt you?"

"No. I just realized something."

"What?"

"We're going to have to tell Tony."


	2. One Year Ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All symptoms based on my own.   
> Edited 6/16

_One year ago..._

"This girl knows about your condition?" asked Tony, as he paced lazily around the lab.

"Yes." Bruce touched his monitor and began adjusting the levels on the screen. "I told her everything and she's more than okay with it."

"Has she seen you...you know...big and green?"

"Not in person. Just the stuff from the papers and the news. Frankly, I'd like to keep it that way for now. I've only just really started to go out with her. I don't know if The Other Guy would see her as a threat or not."

"Do you think she'd be scared if she saw you that way in person?"

"Honestly?" Bruce looked at Tony and shook his head. 

Tony lifted his eyebrows.

"This girl gets rattled by things, but not by that...not by him."

"Really? Hmm."

Bruce took off his glasses and fiddled with the nosepieces. "She's different. I told her about the whole Loki thing, and how I finally figured out how to control myself. She didn't even flinch. She was happy for me."

"Damn. So, when do I get to meet Wonder Woman?"

"Now, actually. I promised I'd have lunch with her." After checking his watch, Bruce typed in his code to lock his work. "Let's go."

"Ready when you are." 

Tony snapped his fingers to switch off the lights, and the two scientists walked out of the lab. As they headed down the hallway towards the elevator, Bruce told his friend more about Addison.

"Be nice." Bruce warned. "I really like this girl, so don't scare her off by being...you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what that means."

Tony smirked to himself. Bruce was right. "Look, if she's been with you for four months with your condition, I seriously doubt anything I say would scare her off. No offense Big Guy." Tony gave him a pat on the back. "Where is she?"

They noticed a girl with mousy brown hair standing by the elevator. She seemed to be in her early 30s. She was dressed in dark skinny pants and a button up that Tony recognized immediately as Bruce's. A small purse hung at her side, it's long strap slung across her body. At first, she didn't strike him as Bruce's type, but then Tony realized that he never really pictured any girl with Bruce.

"Bruce," she greeted.

She took a few steps closer to the two of them. Tony could tell something with her wasn't exactly square. While she didn't appear to be hiding anything, she did seem slightly off. A blush flooded her rounded cheeks at the sight of Bruce as she stood on her toes to kiss him. The ballet flats she wore did nothing to help her height. If anything, it made her seem even smaller than the six inch difference between them. Tony watched Bruce lean down to catch her lips. He immediately wondered just how dwarfed this girl would be compared to Bruce in his Hulk form. As the two finished kissing, Tony noticed her full lips. He was wrong. Bruce did have a type. He thought back to the pictures he'd researched of Bruce's ex, Betty. This girl definitely solidified it: brunette, full lipped, and fair skinned.

"So this is the girl you've been keeping from me?" Tony interjected. "Good catch, Banner. She's pretty." He held out his hand. "Tony Stark."

She looked at his hand, almost as if she were unsure of his intentions, then placed her palm in his. Tony watched her and took notice of something strange. Judging by the tremor in her hand, the poor girl was actually scared of him. If not scared, then at least anxious about meeting him. He could feel the quickness of her pulse. Most people were nervous about meeting him for the first time, so he brushed it off.

Addison dropped his hand and tucked a wavy lock behind her ear. "Hi, nice to meet you."

As she looked at her feet and then at Bruce, Tony couldn't help but admire how awkward she came across. He felt she was a decent match for Bruce, if for no other reason than her personality. 

"Is this the Tony you keep telling me about?"

"Yes. Tony, this is Addison Grimmshaw, my girlfriend. I'm, uh, glad you two are finally meeting." Bruce curled his arm around her back and rested his hand on her hip. God, he really did love her, didn't he?

"Bruce talks a lot about you."

Tony watched her chew her bottom lip when it hit him. He smiled and said, "Rex had generalized anxiety disorder, too. How long has it been bugging you?"

Addison's hazels widened. She began to fiddle with the hem of her shirt. 

"Oh, come on. Toy Story? That little green dinosaur, he had G.A.D. How long have you had it?"

"Since...since I was little. How did you know? Bruce, did you—?"

Bruce shook his head. "No, I never said a word. Tony, are you sure this is an appropriate way to discuss—?"

"Relax, Big Guy. Figuring out that Rex, here, has G.A.D. was preschool stuff." Tony gestured at Addison. "She's shaking like a leaf, her nails are chewed. I mean, just look at her overall body language. She screams anxiety. Rex has been freaking out about me and she's probably worried about twenty other things right now."

"Mr. Stark," Addison closed her eyes for a moment, trying hard to calm her breathing. "I mean, Tony..."

"Are you okay?" asked Bruce.

"I'm fine. B-Bruce...keep him around." She gave a small smile. "He might not have tact, but Tony's a good friend."

"Thank you, Addison," Tony grinned. "Banner told me that you own a coffee shop?"

"Um, yeah. Grimmshaw's, in lower Manhattan. It was my grandmother's, then my mother's. My mom has passed it to me, so I own it. But my mom, aunt, and best friend help me. I can't exactly run it alone. Especially not with my conditions."

"You have more than the anxiety disorder?"

She nodded but didn't explain. Tony figured it was something she didn't exactly like to talk about. He would ask her again once she got to know him better, if he didn't figure it out himself.

"Interesting how alike you and Banner are." Tony looked from Addison to Bruce, then Addison again. "You're both so secretive about who you really are. When I first met this Big Guy, he probably would've gotten away with not telling me about his rage monster problem had I not known about him beforehand. In any case, you need to learn to embrace yourself like your man candy did."

"I'm trying to come to grips with myself, Mr. Stark," admitted Addison. "It's just...it's taking some time."

"Well, if you need any help, let me know. Rex, medication can be shit if your doctor doesn't know what they're doing. Bruce and I can get you square."

"Tony!" Pepper turned the corner, her heels clicking against the floor. She looked down at the small stack of papers in her hands. "I swear I've been looking for you everywhere up here. You weren't in the lab, you weren't in the bathroom-"

"Wait," Tony made a face and turned toward Pepper. "You actually looked for me in the bathroom?"

She pursed her lips. "Yes. Tony, I need your feedback on this proposal. Jennifer at the desk said you were in R&D with Bruce, I came up here and didn't see you."

"Obviously you weren't looking hard enough, I've been right here. See, the elevators right there?"

"Yeah, but there's at least two sets on this floor," Bruce mentioned. Pepper looked at him, then gave a smirk to Tony, who glared at him. "Sorry, not helping?"

"He has a point. Besides," Pepper sat in her hip, "would it kill you to be serious for a minute and look over this proposal before I approve this?"

"You know you can approve of things without my thumbs up, Pep. I trust your judgement. And actually, I was being serious for more than a minute." Tony turned to Bruce and Addison. "Banner was just introducing me to his girlfriend of four months, Addison Grimmshaw."

"Wait, what?" Pepper followed Tony's motion and her eyes widened. "Oh God! Addison, I'm so sorry. I can't believe I didn't see you. How are you?" She thrust the papers against Tony's chest and threw her arms around Addison. The shorter girl wrapped her arms around Pepper, who rested her chin on her shoulder. The two rocked from side to side. "What are you doing here?"

Addison pulled away and held Pepper's hands. "Taking Bruce to lunch. I'm good, how are you?" 

"Wait," said Tony. "Why do you two look so comfortable with each other?" 

Bruce blinked. "You two know each other already?"

"Pepper's been coming to the shop for years," said Addison. "One of my best customers."

"Ever since she got with Bruce, we've been talking more than just the usual 'how's things?'." Pepper squeezed Addison's hand. "Still up for movie night on Friday?"

"Wait, so you're the movie night girl." Tony shook a finger at Addison.

"Guilty," Addison gave a sheepish grin.

"At least now I know who's been taking away my CEO on Friday nights. Alright Banner, I don't hate her, and Pep's having damn movie nights with her. She knows about your condition and hasn't run off. I guess the consensus is that she's good enough to stay."

Bruce stuffed his hands in his pockets, "I...I don't think you really had a say in the matter, but okay."

"Take good care of Addison, Big Guy. This girl might be with you for the long haul."


	3. Testing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> contains lemon  
> Rewritten 7/16

_Two Months Ago..._

I looked at Bruce, unsure of what to ask or expect, and wondering how we would we know if it worked. He'd just injected himself with a serum that, if successful, would suppress The Other Guy for a few hours. Tonight, Bruce and I would conduct the final experiment and determine if it truly worked.

Bruce took a deep breath. "I feel The Other Guy in there like I usually do, but it feels slightly different. I-I can't exactly explain it."

"Different in a good way, or a bad way?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, but it might be a good thing."

"Do you...do you want to find out?"

"Absolutely."

Bruce smiled and kissed me. We stood in a bedroom in Stark Tower. Tony, who anticipated this day, renovated one of the rooms in the R&D floor to into a bedroom. His reasoning? ' _If you and the big guy try to lambada in the sheets and he hulks out, he'll end up smashing my stuff and not yours. I can replace all the lab equipment. You can't replace the memories and sentimental junk in your apartment.'_

As Bruce held my waist, Tony's voice entered my head again. 'Both _of you are those quiet types. You know, all reserved until they get riled up. I figured you'd be freaky in the bedroom. You're going to need all the space you can get. It's been a long time for both of you, hasn't it? You look like a screamer. You're a screamer, aren't you?"_

My heart pounded when Bruce broke the kiss. I looked up at him, my bottom lip under my front teeth. The pulse monitor on his wrist gave a small beep. For now, he was still even.

"I'm not sure how well this is going to work." Bruce ran his thumb against my cheek, "If it even does work."

I played with one of his shirt buttons, "I hope it does."

"Me too. Are you scared?"

My head bowed. On our one year anniversary, Bruce's pulse got too high when I kissed him. The Other Guy hurt me accidentally and I ended up with stitches, bruises, and a fractured wrist. I hoped, no, I prayed that the serum Bruce and Tony made would work.

Bruce lifted my chin, "We'll start out easy, okay?"

His lips pressed firmly against mine while his hands ran down my back to my bottom. I leaned into him, our mouths working together, his stubble ticking my chin in the way I always loved. He squeezed my bottom and I smiled against into our kiss.

"Addison, do you want to speed things up a little?"

 _"Please_."

I must have sounded desperate because he grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head. Bruce's mouth moved to the base of my neck. Moans and whimpers escaped my throat with every nip and suck he administered to my skin. My eyes rolled shut. I knotted my hand in his curls and begged him not to stop. His hand squeezed my right breast and I worked to unbutton his shirt with shaky hands. His tongue grazed a particularly sensitive piece of skin and I cried out.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

Before I could tell him just what he was doing to me, he repeated the action. My legs grew weak. He knew exactly what he'd done, and that he was slowly winding me up. He pulled my leggings to my ankles. I stepped out of them, then slid his shirt past his shoulders and watched it join mine on the floor. My fingers fumbled with his belt and unfastened his pants. His erection threatened to burst from his briefs. The beeps of his monitor increased. I dropped to my knees.

Bruce groaned, "Ads...what are you doing?"

"Nothing, _Dr. Banner_. Just exploring your anatomy." I smiled when he sucked in a breath. His rigid member twitched. I dipped my hand past his waistband and freed him, pulling his briefs past his knees. "Tell me, have you fantasized about me?"

"Addison!"

His tone was harsh as his monitor beeped rapidly. My head shot up. I looked at him, unsure if I'd gone too far with my actions. "Do we need to stop?"

"I don't think so, Ads." Bruce held up his wrist so I could see. His pulse was past his danger zone, and there was no sign that the Hulk would cut in. I searched his eyes. They were still brown. "It's working."

"I'll be damned." I smiled at him.

"To answer your question, yes. I have fantasized about you."

"Oh?" I raised my eyebrows. My fingers traced his now throbbing member. Taking him into my hand, I brought my mouth close to his skin. "Was it cliché?"

Bruce sucked in a breath. His eyes closed behind his glasses. "Yes...but you made such a beautiful nurse."

"How traditional."

"Ads...stop teasing me."

"What's the magic word?" I purred.

" _Please_." I barely got him into my mouth, when he pulled himself out and helped me to my feet. He removed his glasses. "Ads, I can't do this."

"What's wrong?"

"I need you now."

Before I could ask what he meant, Bruce ripped the monitor off and slammed his mouth against mine. Our teeth met for a moment, followed by our lips and tongues. His quickly unfastened my bra, my nipples hardening at the feeling of cool air around them. He stepped out of his briefs and lifted me up. My legs wrapped around his waist, his member pressed against my bottom. I cried out when his mouth found my breast. He walked us over to the bed and rested my back against the comforter.

"Are you comfortable?"

I nodded. His fingers curled around my underwear and yanked them past my hips. Bruce kissed his way up my stomach and chest until his lips settled again on mine. He nestled himself between my legs, his member rubbing against my clit. It took everything in my power not to shift my hips to grant him entry. I pulled away and smiled at him. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

I giggled.

"What?"

"I can't believe this is happening."

"Me either." He kissed the tip of my nose and looked into my eyes. "I've wanted you for so long, Addison. I know you've waited for me, too. As much as I want to take you this second, I have to ask. Are you sure you want to do this?"

I stared at him. I'd never been more positive of anything in my life. "Yes, I'm sure. I really, _really,_ need you, Bruce."

"In that case, I'll give you a choice. If you want to make love, we will. But, if you want to fuck, we can definitely do that."

"Bruce..."

"So, tell me..." Bruce kissed my ear and whispered, "What do you want me to do to you, Addison?"

My body trembled beneath him. His voice made me ache for relief. I gave an inward moan, knowing what I wanted but I couldn't say it. He'd left me speechless. My face flushed. Bruce understood. His right hand disappeared between my legs and into my already wet heat. My hips bucked at the feeling of his index and middle fingers inside me. I threw my head back the moment his thumb skillfully rubbed my clit. I gripped the comforter. If he continued this way, I was going to come.

He chuckled at my desperation. "Aww, Ads. As much as I want to take you this second, I need to make sure you're warmed up first. Besides, just because you want to be fucked, doesn't mean I shouldn't play with you first." He removed his fingers from me and stuck them in his mouth. "You taste amazing." He lowered his head between my legs.

I arched my back and cried out at the feeling of his tongue against my sex. "Stop teasing me..."

Bruce stopped, his voice thick with arousal as he spoke. "Do you want me inside you now?"

I nodded.

"No, not good enough. I asked you if you wanted me."

"Fuck me," I begged. "I need you."

"What's the magic word?"

I swore at myself for teasing him the same way just moments before. " _Please._ "

Bruce moved up my body, and positioned himself between my legs. I tasted myself on his tongue as he kissed me carefully. He aligned himself with my center. "I want to know if you feel as amazing as you taste."

Tired of talking and desperate to feel him, I whined and bucked my hips. I wanted him now. I _needed_ him now.

"A little eager, Addison?"

"You have no idea," I breathed.

"Oh, but I think I do." Bruce eased himself inside me. My walls stretched to let him in. Once he bottomed out, he kissed my nose. "How's that?"

"So much better."

He pulled out, then pushed his hips forward once more. I watched him close his eyes and hiss through his teeth. He smiled down at me. "I forgot how good this feels."

"Me too. You're not the only one who hasn't had sex in a while," I reminded. Bruce was my first boyfriend in three sexless years.

That reminder seemed to spark Bruce. "Good thing we found each other, huh, Nurse Addison?"

Bruce pulled back and thrust in much rougher than the first time. I'd be lying if I said that didn't feel good. I held onto his shoulders and attempted to match his pace. After a few thrust, he grabbed my left thigh and pushed it back. I welcomed the new angle, reveling in how much deeper it allowed him to go. It wasn't long before Bruce pounded into me. With each shove of his hips, mine rose to meet his. It surprised me just how dominant Bruce was in bed. I guess Tony was right. We gasped and moaned as our bodies rocked together. The friction between our bodies made my heart beat faster. Bruce kissed and nipped at my breasts.

"God, you feel good!" He drove deep and quick, determined to get both of us off.

I felt heat rise in the pit of my stomach. "Bruce, I'm gonna—"

"Me...too."

Bruce flipped us over. I sat on top of him, taking his member completely inside me. His fingers grazed my nipples. I suddenly felt exposed. Bracing my hands on either side of his head, I rode Bruce at a quick and even pace. His hands held my bottom, firmly pushing me downward while he rose his hips to thrust into me. I tossed my head back and Bruce kissed my breast. 

I leaned forward. "I love you, Bruce."

"I love you too, Addison." Bruce looked up at me. "I love you so much."

"I'm so...close."

He pulled my body against his. He held my bottom with one hand, and laced his fingers in my hair with his other. Bruce placed his mouth on the base of my neck. I moaned at the feeling of his tongue against my skin. His thrusts grew more erratic. I struggled to match his pace. We were both so close to coming. Without warning, Bruce bit down on my skin, pushed my hips down firmly and shoved himself deep inside me. I immediately came hard. Bruce released my neck. My walls clenched around him. My back arched. I couldn't make out words. All that left my throat was a scream.

"Addison!" Bruce reached his release. He groaned and spilled himself inside me.

Our bodies slowed to a stop. As I dismounted Bruce, I realized I had never come that hard before. We stared up at the ceiling for a moment, allowing our heart rates to return to normal. Bruce covered our entwined legs with a blanket.

"Bruce?" I sat up on my elbows. "I-I know this is a silly thing to ask but..."

"But?"

"Did we just have sex?" 

Bruce nodded once. "We just had sex." 

We looked at each other and grinned. Still lost in our post-sex haze, we kissed lazily, both of us sweaty, flushed, and content. I curled into him and rested my head on his chest. Our legs entwined. 

"I never thought I'd say this," Bruce began, "but Tony's right. You _are_ a screamer."

I lightly hit him. 

"I'm sorry if I was a little too dominate. It's been years. I guess I just lost—"

"Don't apologize. That was perfect. I...I needed that just as much as you did. I'm just glad we got to do that."

"Me too. I can't believe it worked."


	4. Transformation: Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited 6/16

_Four months ago_

"Look at how pretty everything is," Addison sat down on a wooden bench.

Bruce joined her, buttoning the top button of his peacoat. He looked around Tompkins Square Park. He had to admit it was pretty at night between the lights and the trees around them. Snow still clung to the ground reminding him of the day they first met.

_Addison rushed down the sidewalk in front of Stark Industries. She'd just gotten out of her cab and carried two travel coffee cups. She had to get both coffees to Pepper Potts and Vera Anderson at Stark Industries by 12 pm. Bruce just exited the building and was on his way to pick up an order of shawarma for him and Tony. Addison attempted to check her watch, not noticing the man in front of her. Addison Grimmshaw and two hot coffees ran into Bruce Banner._

_The dark liquid spilled onto Bruce and the snow covered ground. He brushed coffee off his coat and shook the liquid from his hands. Addison looked up at him, apologizing tearfully. He told her it was fine and asked her repeatedly if she was okay. Their eyes locked. His pulse started to rise. Her face flushed. Addison offered to pay his dry cleaning bill. She gave him her card with her number so he could call her later with the cost. After telling Tony about the incident, the billionaire urged him to go for it and call her. So Bruce did. She answered and they talked, but it definitely wasn't about the cost of his dry cleaning bill._

Now here they were. Bruce looked at the girl sitting beside him. If Tony hadn't been so hellbent on shawarma that day, Addison would never have run into Bruce. It was still hard for him to believe that today was their one year anniversary. For Bruce, it marked an important accomplishment since his accident: one year of a steady romantic relationship. For Addison, it marked one year of dating a guy that didn't find dealing with her anxiety overwhelming. To celebrate, Bruce promised to take her wherever she wanted to go. Addison decided that she wanted to come here.

He watched her tuck her scarf into her coat. "What made you want to come here?"

"Good question," Addison turned to him, "Remember last night when I yelled at you and wanted to be alone?"

Bruce nodded. She'd gotten upset yesterday. Her anxiety was at an all time high. She had a terrible day at work and, in her words, 'couldn't do anything right'. He tried to stop her from leaving their apartment, worried that she was going to hurt herself. Addison broke down in tears, yelled at him, and ran outside. Bruce followed her and watched as she hailed a cab and left. She said she needed to be alone.

"So this is where you went when you gave me a heart attack," Bruce noted.

Addison hung her head, "I'm sorry. I just...I didn't know what to do. Talking to you wasn't an option at the time. I was out of my head. I came here and calmed down. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Sweetheart, I'm not upset. I'm actually really glad you have a place that will relax you when you're anxious. Look at me," Bruce raised her chin. "I love you. If anyone told me a year ago that I'd be sitting on a bench with a girl I'd been dating for a year, I'd tell them they'd need their head examined." Addison chuckled. "I love every bit of you. You scared me last night. I thought you were going to hurt yourself. I know your anxiety gets bad sometimes and-and you can't control it any better than I can control The Other Guy, but please...please, try not to run off and scare me like that again. Okay?"

"Okay, I'll try." Addison placed her right hand on his shoulder while her left caressed the curls at the base of his neck. "Happy anniversary, Bruce."

"Happy anniversary, Addison." Bruce closed the distance between their lips.

Addison angled her head and kissed him back. They gave each other two deep kisses, followed by a few short pecks, before moving back into longer osculations. Bruce shifted his hands to her sides, and groaned inwardly at the feeling of her tongue against his lower lip. Recognizing it as Addison's cute way of asking for permission, he granted her access. Things grew a more heated as their tongues teased one another's. Addison broke the kiss to take a breath.

Her hand touched his chest, "I think we should head back home now."

"I think so, too." Bruce agreed.

Addison pressed her lips to his one last time, giving his bottom lip a small nip. A nip that sent his pulse into the danger zone. Bruce pushed her away.

"What's wrong?" She watched him lean over and clench his fists. She touched his shoulder. "Bruce-"

"Don't touch me!" He growled.

Addison noticed then that his eyes were green. Her heart skipped a beat. They'd gone too far. Bruce warned her this would happen. That's why they were always careful whenever they made out. She felt a sense of dread and panic wash over her. She didn't know what to do. Bruce's peacoat ripped at the seams. If anyone was around, Addison didn't notice. She got to her feet and knelt in front of him.

"Bruce!" She touched his knee. "Bruce! It's me. I know you're still in there. Bruce, please-"

He snarled at her, "Get away from me!"

She remained, paralyzed by what was unfolding before her. Bruce's hands grew large and green. His body changed rapidly. Where Bruce sat was now a large, green monster. Addison's jaw dropped, her eyes large. She whispered his name. 

His threw his head back and roared, the Hulk in full control of the scientist. Hulk pushed Addison forcefully with one hand, tossing her backward onto the pavement, her body rolling some feet from the momentum. When Addison stopped, she felt a sharp pain in her left wrist. Hulk lifted the bench where they sat moments before. She watched in horror as he broke it in half with ease. Another roar and the bench hurdled through the air in her direction. Her phone vibrated once in her pocket. She curled into a ball to protect herself. Wooden shrapnel scraped the side of her face. The metal pieces missed her by inches. Hulk roared once more.

"Stop," Addison groaned herself. She straightened, flopping her dominate hand across her stomach. She prayed it wasn't broken. "Dammit, Bruce. Stop!"

Hulk stopped. He looked at the girl on the ground, slightly puzzled by her words. She knew the little guy. He blinked twice. The girl was somewhat familiar to him. Betty? Hulk blinked once more. No, this girl was smaller and looked like she was in a decent amount of pain. Something told him that she belonged to the Little Guy and the Little Guy loved her. In fact, he loved her very much. The Little Guy said her name was 'Addison'.

"Addy?" Hulk tilted his head at the brunette.

Addison's head snapped up. Bruce rarely called her Addy. It was usually Ads, Addison, or sweetheart. She nodded at Hulk. "Yes. Bruce, I mean, Hulk, I mean, yes, it's me...Addison."

Hulk dropped to one knee, "I hurt?"

"You're hurt?" Her eyes scanned his body in a panic. She tried to get up, "Where are you hurt? What's wrong?"

He let out a small growl that silenced her. "No," he pointed at her. "I hurt?"

"Oh! Yes...you hurt me. But it's...okay. I'll be okay."

"Hurt Addy, I help." He held out his hand. The panic inside her made her want to skitter away from the large green man towering above her. "Sorry."

Addison stopped and stared up at him in awe. He apologized. "It's okay, big guy. You...You didn't mean to. You didn't know who I was."

She tried to get to her feet. Hulk watched her struggle. To him, this little girl seemed so strange. Then again, the Little Guy was strange, too. Hulk stood up with a huff. He pinched the back of Addison's shirt between his index finger and thumb. Carefully, he lifted her off the ground and placed her on her feet. She smiled.

"Thank you Hulk...um...Bruce...both of you."

"Addy...for...give?"

"Yes. I forgive you."

Hulk smiled. He looked down at her and felt the Little Guy take control again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here's a clarification of the timeline. I realize it might be getting a bit confusing.
> 
> Addison and Bruce started dating February 10
> 
> Ch. 2: 1 year ago- Addison met Tony, she's been dating Bruce for 4 months (June 10, previous year)
> 
> Ch. 3: 2 months ago- The serum works, 1st time Bruce and Addison have sex (April 12, current year)
> 
> Ch. 1: Current Time- Addison is 4 weeks late, pregnant. (June 10, current year)
> 
> Ch. 1: 48 hour Mission when Bruce and Tony arrived a day late. Addison and Bruce have sex when he returns. Possible conception. (May 13, current year)
> 
> Ch. 4: 4 months ago- Hulk attacks Addison during her and Bruce's one year anniversary. (February 10, current year)


	5. Transformation: Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited 6/16

Addison watched the Hulk smile at her and gave a small smile back. Blood from her cut began to dry against her face. Her wrist throbbed. She felt as though she were in a dream. Bruce told her that he was the Hulk, and she'd seen the Hulk in the papers and on the news. But nothing, _nothing_ , could prepare her for what had managed to happen in the last five minutes. Nothing could have prepared her for watching the man she loved turn into the strong, green man in person. Addison wasn't scared of the Hulk. No. What sent her own pulse pounding was the fear and panic inside of her. She couldn't do anything to help him or to stop the transformation from happening.

"Addy," Hulk's voice brought her back to reality. "Addy...stay?"

Addison's heart caught in her throat when she noticed the look on his face. His eyebrows were furrowed, and his eyes were cast downward. He was scared. She stepped forward, touching his hand anxiously. "I'm here, Bruce. I'm not going anywhere."

The Hulk's green skin transformed to Bruce's olive tone. His green eyes changed back to brown. His muscles and towering stature shrunk down to Bruce's normal frame. Addison felt Bruce's hand curl around hers and knew he was himself again. He held his pants up with his left hand while the two picked up the pieces of his shirt and coat. She shrugged off her coat and helped him put it on. At that moment, she was thankful that she'd bought a coat that was one size too big. It was a little snug on him, but she figured it was better than him walking around shirtless in freezing weather. She tied her scarf around his neck and felt pain surge through her left palm and fingers. Bruce would look at it later once they both had a chance to recover. The cold air stung her forehead as a gust of wind blew around the two of them. Bruce pulled her close to him and they walked toward the street to hail a cab.

The ride back to their apartment was a quiet one. Addison kept her face forward while Bruce stared down at his hands. She knew he was feeling guilty for what happened. However, she knew now wasn't the time to talk about it. Her phone vibrated again. She remembered someone text her during Bruce's transformation. Upon checking her phone, she noticed three texts. 

_I just heard a roar. Is that Bruce? - Tony_

_Rex, are you okay? - Tony_

_Did Bruce transform? Are you okay? Do you need help? - Tony_

Her phone buzzed again: _Addison_ , _answer me. - Tony_

She text back, confirming that Bruce had, in fact, transformed, that she was fine, and she and Bruce would call later.

"Tony text me four times," whispered Addison. "I think he knows what happened."

Bruce swore under his breath. "We'll call him tomorrow with the details."

The cab came to a stop in front of a six story brick building. Addison carefully stepped out followed by Bruce. Once he paid the driver, the two entered the lobby of their apartment complex. Calvin the doorman looked curiously at the them. Between the blood on her face and Bruce wearing her coat and a torn pair of pants, Addison was sure they looked terrible. She gave him a smile that said they were okay.

"Have a good night, Miss, Sir." Calvin nodded.

It was another silent ride in the elevator up to the fourth floor. Addison took the keys from her pocket and tried to unlock the door to apartment 418. She cursed. With her dominant hand injured, twisting the key in the lock hurt more than she expected. She tried to unlock it with her right hand and failed. Bruce wordlessly unlocked the door for her. Addison entered the apartment followed by Bruce, and realized she'd never been happier to be home. The lamp by the couch and the kitchen island lights granted her comfort along with the warm air. Bruce placed her keys on the counter and she excused herself to their bedroom.

She kicked her shoes off, walked past the bed, and entered their bathroom. The tile felt cool on the bottom of her feet as she turned on the water for the bathtub. She quickly undressed, tossing her cold and wet clothes onto the floor. With each piece she removed, she noticed new spots on her body that were tender and would soon be purple and bruised. Addison caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. There was a large diagonal cut that extended from the center of her forehead up into her hairline . Bruce would probably have to stitch her up after tending to her wrist.

"Yeah, and a sweet and sour chicken with chow mein...yes and two egg rolls..."

Addison smiled. Bruce took it upon himself to order her favorite comfort food for dinner. Hopefully by the time she finished bathing, she'd be up for eating. She turned the water off and stepped into the tub. The warmth of the water felt amazing on her skin as she sat down. She slid further under and rested her head back on the edge of the tub. She let out a groan.

"Addison."

She lifted her head. Bruce stood in the doorway. He still clutched his pants around his waist and he was shirtless again. He looked tired. Bruce put his glasses on. That's when he really noticed Addison's head for the first time.

"Oh, my God, Addison." He saw bits of it while they were in the cab and the elevator, but Addison's face was turned half away from him. He had no idea it was this bad. "I'm so sorry." 

Addison looked at him, pain in her eyes, "Bruce."

He crouched beside the tub and carefully twisted her head from side to side, up and down, and then side to side again. His face fell. "God, Addison. Look what I did to you."

"It's okay."

"It's not okay." Bruce accepted the damp washcloth Addison offered him. He dabbed at her cut and watched her wince. "I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry, Addison."

Addison hissed at the feeling of water under her skin. "It's not your fault. It was The Other Guy. Besides, I should've stopped. We were in public. I'm sorry."

"I should've had control. I should have realized I was reaching my danger zone. I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not. Ads, I love you so much, and I want to be able to show you one day. I want to be able to kiss you the way I did tonight without causing damage, without...this..happening."

"You will one day." Addison touched his forearm. "If not, it's okay. We'll keep being careful."

"Tony and I are working to create an effective suppression serum. We're getting close but, if you'd like, there's other ways we could be intimate. I could—"

She shook her head. No. She didn't even want to discuss this, let alone entertain the idea. "N-Not if I can't return the favor. Let's just wait until you and Tony figure things out. Until then, I'll be more careful when we're kissing. Okay?"

"Ads—"

"Please? Bruce, I'm satisfied with our relationship. Physical intimacy isn't everything to me, and it certainly isn't a deal breaker in our relationship. I love you, Bruce. I promise, it's okay. Okay?"

"Okay." Bruce lifted her left hand from under the water. He pressed her fingers and palm gently, moving his touch up to her wrist and back. Noises of discomfort left Addison's lips. "Does that hurt?"

"Mm-hm."

"How about here?" When Addison nodded, he kissed her wrist. "I-I'm sorry sweetheart, but your wrist is fractured and your forehead's going to need some stit—Addison, what's wrong? I didn't hurt you more, did I?"

She was about to ask him what he was talking about, when she realized she was crying. Addison wiped at her eyes. _Dammit. Calm down, calm down._  She needed to calm down. She let out a sob and buried her face in her hands. Bruce couldn't take it anymore. He let what was left of his pants and underwear fall to his feet. Carefully, he stepped into the tub and sat in front of Addison. She allowed Bruce to envelop her in his arms, and rest his chin on the top of her head. She hiccuped as he stroked the back of her head.

"I really scared you, didn't I?"

"I couldn't...I didn't know how to help you," said Addison. "I felt so helpless. I didn't know how to stop The Other Guy...I knew you were in there but...God...Bruce..."

Bruce swallowed, "I can...understand if you want to leave."

Addison looked up at him. Did he really think she'd leave? Did he want her to leave? Her pulse increased. "No."

"W-W-What?" An odd mixture of shock and relief washed over him. "You want to stay with me?"

"Yes. Please, Bruce, I want to stay with you."

She wanted to stay? She wanted to stay despite The Other Guy and the injuries he'd caused her. Despite the fact that he would likely have to console her every night or ease her panic attacks from this later, Addison wanted to stay with him. 

"Are you sure about this?" He heard himself say. He had to be sure. He had to be sure she was willing to do this with him...every side of him. "Even though I turn into The Other Guy?" 

"I won't leave." Addison pulled her knees into her chest. "I don't want to leave you, Bruce. I accept you and The Other Guy. But...I need to know if you won't leave me because of my own conditions."

Bruce kissed her temple and looked straight into her eyes. "I promise I won't leave you, Addison."


	6. A Family?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited 6/16

I sat on the edge of the bathtub, waiting for the time to pass. My toes tapped impatiently. I brought my hand to my mouth and started to chew my nails. Bruce came into the bathroom and sat down next to me.

"It's going to be okay."

"What if I'm not actually pregnant?" I asked, biting at my cuticles. "What if there's something wrong with me? What if it turns out I have cancer or something? What if I'm dying and I don't even know it?"

Bruce took my hand from my mouth, "Hey, look at me." I did. "You are fine. If you were dying, I would have noticed and gotten you to a hospital. When I was in Calcutta, I dealt with people who were very sick and dying. I can tell you right now that you're most likely sick because you have our baby growing inside you."

"I guess you're right."

"I know I'm right," he gave me a reassuring smile. "How much time?"

Looking at my watch, I saw that three minutes had passed. I stood and reached for Bruce's hand—I couldn't bring myself to look by myself. He took it.

"It's going to be okay."

Together, we walked to the counter where four different pregnancy test brands waited with my result. Bruce was so accepting when I asked for four and bought them for me an hour ago. It was ridiculous, but I wanted to be extra sure. I was still vomiting when he left, but that time it was from the anxiety of possibly being pregnant. It was a miracle I was even able keep down enough water to generate enough pee for four tests. Bruce squeezed my hand and I took a deep breath. Grabbing the first test, I noticed a pink plus sign staring up at me.

"See?" Bruce kissed my temple. "I told you."

I picked up the next test and saw two lines.

"Positive. Two out of four."

The next test showed another plus sign and the final test had a single word: pregnant.

"How do you feel, Ads?"

My hand moved to my stomach. Pregnant. It was official. I had four tests to show for it. Bruce and I were going to have a baby. I faced him and smiled. "I think it's safe to tell Tony now."

* * *

"She's what? You're what?"

Tony put down his soldering iron and looked from Bruce to me. We were in his workshop. There were computers, virtual screens, multiple Iron Man suits, tools, tables with blueprints, and two bots named Dum-E and U.

"Sir," said JARVIS. "I believe Ms. Grimmshaw announced that she and Dr. Banner are expecting a child. Shall I contact Ms. Potts?"

"Yeah." Tony looked at Bruce and smirked. "Making good use of that serum, Banner?"

Embarrassed, Bruce rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, I don't think we should be talking about my and Addison's sex life."

"Why aren't we talking about Bruce and Addison's sex life?" Pepper's voice came overhead on speaker phone.

"Can't say," Tony shrugged. "Rex, why don't you tell her?"

"Tell me what? What's going on?"

I shot him a glare and said, "Pepper...it turns out that the reason I've been sick so much is because I'm pregnant."

"You're pregnant?!" The excitement in her voice rang through the room. "Oh my God! How far along are you? When did it happen? How do you know?"

"I don't know how far along I am or exactly when it happened. I took like four pregnancy tests today. It's official. Bruce and I are going to have a baby."

"Yeah, Pep," Tony clapped his hands together and snapped. "I guess that serum works. They humped like bunnies and now they're going to have a neurotic kid with anger problems." I hit Tony in the pec. "Ah! Rex, I'm just kidding."

I stuck out my tongue at him. In meeting Tony, I gained an annoying yet lovable big brother. We acted like children around one another, play fighting, arguing, teasing, which often led to Bruce and Pepper having to rein us in. Tony stuck out his tongue back at me. I took a blank sheet of paper from the table beside me, crumpled it, and threw it at him. After Tony dodged it, he pointed at me and looked at Bruce.

"Control your girlfriend, Banner."

Bruce sighed, "I can't do that, because she's not my girlfriend."

I spun around to face my boyfriend.

"What do you mean she's not your girlfriend?" Pepper asked. "What's going on?"

My stomach churned, I began to feel sick again. Just moments ago, he was telling me that he loved me and was willing to stay with me. He told me we were going to be a family.

"Bruce, what....? Tony?" I put my hand on my chest and faced my friend, searching for any indication that he knew what Bruce meant. Instead, I found his smile had dropped. Tony's eye caught sight of something and he smirked. I grew angry. What was he looking at? Why did he look so smug? Before I could ask him, Tony rolled his eyes, put his hands on my shoulders, and turned me around. 

"Look at your boyfriend, Rex," he said. "I'm not the one who's about to propose to you."

"What?"

Bruce cleared his throat and held up a velvet box. "Hopefully, you won't be my _girlfriend_ anymore, Addison, because you'll be my wife. I-I was actually planning on asking you this Saturday. I was going to take you to dinner and do this in the park. But, considering the circumstances," Bruce knelt down on his left knee. "I don't want to waste anymore time."

My hands shot up to my mouth. Bruce opened the box. My heart jumpstarted and I hoped I wouldn't have a panic attack. I looked at the silver, princess cut ring that held a square diamond in the center with a modest carat count. It was perfect. I put a hand on my chest and let out a sob. 

"Addison Grimmshaw, I love you very much. I can't imagine being with anyone else. You've accepted my condition with The Other Guy, and I've loved you through every anxiety attack and every worry your GAD has brought you. Addison, I will continue to love you no matter what symptoms you have. I guess...what I'm trying to say is, will you marry me?"

"Yes."

As Bruce slid the ring on my finger with a smile, I thought about all the panic attacks he saw me through and the ways he told me and showed me he loved me. I thought about The Hulk and the way we take care of each other. I saw myself walking down the aisle and saying, 'I do', Bruce carrying me over the threshold in my wedding dress. I imagined Bruce my husband, and he calling me his wife. Every ounce of anxiety left my body. I smiled. Bruce was _the one_. There was no question about it. Once he stood, Bruce embraced my waist, his lips finding mine. I opened my mouth and we deepened the kiss. I ran my hands through his hair. We ended the kiss and pressed our foreheads together.

"Did she say, 'yes'?" Pepper asked. "I thought I heard a 'yes'."

Tony chuckled, "Yes! Relax, Pep. She said 'yes'! You can start screaming, it's safe now."

Pepper rejoiced with a scream and the call got disconnected. Bruce and I laughed.

"Well, she's on her way here."

U rolled over to me with a bottle of champagne. When I reached for it, the bot accidentally dropped it, causing it to shatter all over the floor. I jumped away from the glass and Bruce held me closer. We looked down at the shards and watched the liquid spread. Tony began to scold the bot. 

"Dammit, U! You're a real butterfingers, you know that? Clean that up and go into the corner. What the hell were you doing bringing a pregnant woman champagne in the first place? I'm pretty sure I programmed you to know better. Tell Addison you're sorry."

U looked at me and made a noise. His three digits spun in a circle then opened and closed. I touched one of his digits, assuring him that I was okay and that I accepted his apology. 

"I swear to God, I'm gonna take you apart and give you to a scrap yard."

He looked at Tony, who stared back angrily, then hung his head and rolled to get a broom. Dum-E rolled over with a bottle of water. He waited for me to grab it and then rolled away.

"Congratulations, Dr. Banner and Ms. Grimmshaw," JARVIS chimed. "I updated my interface for the both of you. Ms. Grimmshaw, would you like for me to begin calling you Mrs. Banner before or after your wedding?"

"Hmm, Addison Marie Banner," Bruce approved. "It's got a nice ring to it."

"It does," I agreed.

"I assume before the wedding will be fine with you, Mrs. Banner?" confirmed JARVIS.

"Yes, JARVIS, I think it'll be more than fine with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are two bots, Dum-E and U, with speculation on the existence of Butterfingers. In this fic, I'm only going to have Dum-E and U with U's nickname being Butterfingers in the event of accidents.


	7. Happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited 6/16

I glanced over my shoulder and saw Happy at a magazine rack. He held an issue of _Premier Bride_ close to his face. He looked up for a moment, caught me staring at him, and returned his eyes to the magazine.

"Dammit, Tony." I muttered. I couldn't believe he had Happy trail me. Turning around, I motioned at the bodyguard to come closer. "Happy, come here."

He pretended not to see me, so I walked to where he stood and tapped his shoulder.

"Hey, Addison!" Happy smiled. "Interesting running into you here!"

"Whatcha looking at, wedding magazines?" I pointed to the issue in his hands.

"Oh this? Yeah, Pepper sent me to look for some stuff for you, actually. You know, give you some ideas."

"Uh-huh," I nodded. "Pepper wouldn't happen to have a goatee, would she?"

"What are you talking about? Pepper sent me out—"

"Tony had you trail me, didn't he?"

"Yeah, Tony had me trail you," admitted Happy. "But it wasn't exactly trailing. See, he wants to make sure you and that baby of yours are safe. Which, congrats, by the way. A baby and an engagement, I'm happy for you. I really am."

I grinned, "Thanks Happy, but that's not going to make me forget that you're trailing me. I know Tony worries and he just wants me safe, but I'm fine. I can handle myself. See you later, okay?"

"Okay."

I resumed walking down the sidewalk to my original destination: my coffee shop. After a block, the feeling that I was being followed crept up on me. I spun around. Happy was three feet behind me, this time pretending to look at his phone. I realized that despite what I'd said, he wasn't going to stop following me anytime soon. I continued walking, pulled out my own phone, and tapped the arrow next to Bruce's name. A picture of him from the Stark Industries Christmas party appeared. He held a piece of mistletoe over our heads as he planted a kiss on my cheek. Pepper snapped the picture before he'd pulled away. I chose the number to his cell phone and brought the phone to my ear. It rang twice before he picked up.

"Hello?" Bruce was concentrating on something, I could hear it in his voice. I hoped I wasn't interrupting anything important. 

"Hey fiancé."

"Ads!" His tone shifted and he sounded how he usually did when we talked. "What's going on, fiancée?"

I loved the way that word felt on my tongue almost as much as I loved the way it sounded coming out of his mouth. "Nothing really. Are you busy?"

"A bit, but I need to stop for a minute anyway or I'll end up cross-contaminating and having to start over. Is everything okay? You sound like something's up."

"Well, something is. Did you know that Tony's got Happy following me?"

"What?"

"Yeah."

Bruce groaned, "You're joking, right? Please tell me you're joking."

"Nope." I grinned. "He's right behind me. He's like a puppy, I can't shake him."

"I can't say I'm surprised." I heard him move the phone from his mouth, followed by a distant, "Tony!"

"No, no, no. I'll talk to him. Just go back to your research, okay babe?"

"Are you sure?"

I entered my shop and waved at my aunt. "Positive. I'm gonna call him right now."

"I could just pass the phone to him," mentioned Bruce.

"Nope, this needs to be personal." I watched Happy pace outside the window. His attention was fixed on a college-aged student with a mohawk who frequented Grimmshaw's every Wednesday at this time. I waved at the kid and heard him say 'Hey, Ms. G!' in return. 

"Alright. See you when I get home. I love you, Addison."

"I love you, too, Bruce. Be calm."

He chuckled, "I'm trying."

I hung up, scrolled past calls to Bruce, my mom, and Pepper. I tapped the arrow next to Tony's name and a picture of him came up. He was sleeping with Sharpie drawings on his face. Tony didn't know I had this picture, and if he did, he said nothing about it. I pressed the number for his private cell and brought the phone to my ear.

"Okay, care to explain Creeper McGee back there?" My best friend gestured at Happy, her eyebrow arched upward in suspicion. She wore her black hair pulled into a bun today and deep red lipstick.

"That's Tony's bodyguard. He's not a creeper, Mia."

Aunt Cate came over, her hands on her hips, "Why's he looking at you like that?"

"Happy's not looking at me weird." 

"What kind of a name is 'Happy'?"

"Honey," my mom frowned, "what's—"

I covered the receiver. "I'm handling it. Give me a minute." 

"What's shakin', Rex?" Tony sounded relaxed as always. "Your man-candy told me you'd call."

"Oh, no, you don't get to 'what's shaking Rex' me!" I watched Happy enter the store, glare at the mohawk kid, and take a seat at the back. "Care to explain why Happy's following me?"

"I told him to keep a low profile. How did you even notice him?"

"Tony, I'm going to lower your profile if you don't call him off. He's stressing me out and scaring customers."

"Whoa, Rex, aren't we feisty today? I feel like I'm hearing a side of you that only Banner hears in the bedroom."

"I swear to God, Tony!" Bruce shouted. "If you upset my fiancée or send her into an anxiety attack because of this, I'm going to—"

"Damn, now you're both angry."

"I'm not angry, I'm annoyed!"

I brought a hand to my forehead, "Tony, could you please just call him off?"

"Fine!" Tony sighed. 

"Good. I don't need a bodyguard, but thank you for thinking of me."

"Whatever. See you later, Rex."

"Bye, Stark."

I hung up, taking a cup of water that Mia handed to me. I needed to breathe. According to the doctor, being 34 and pregnant wasn't entirely a bad thing, but I would have to be careful about my stress levels. I watched Happy answer his phone. He nodded a few times, glanced at me, then slipped out the door. Tony called him off. Good. I took a sip of water.

"How's it feel being engaged to a silver fox?" Mia grinned.

I almost choked. It'd been at least a week since Bruce proposed and I'd told her about it. "Bruce is 44! He's not a silver fox!"

Mia and I became best friends in college. Mia was chubby, sweet, fun-loving, a joker, and stood a foot taller than me. What I loved most was that she never failed to be there for me whenever I had a panic attack or needed someone to talk to. The moment I introduced her to Bruce, she pulled me aside and told me that he was the one for me. I never thought she would be right.

"He's got gray hair and he's attracted you," she gestured at me, "a girl much younger than him."

"Mia, I'm not that much younger than him."

"You're ten years younger than him, you're pregnant, and you're gonna be married. If he's not a silver fox now, he's gonna be in eighteen years when your kid graduates. He'll be...what, 62?"

"Why are we suddenly so good at math today?" I sighed.

"I'm just saying. You caught yourself a silver fox!" Mia held up my left hand so she could see my ring. "A silver fox with taste and friends in high places."

"Are you talking about Tony Stark?" My mother refilled the display case with cinnamon rolls. "Sweetie, I heard you talking to him a few minutes ago. I'm not judging you, but I think he's a bad influence. Especially if he's associated with that shifty guy that just left."

Despite my mom's graying dirty blonde hair and crows feet, she looked good for 50. She was short, average in stature, and emotionally strong. My mom raised me alone at seventeen and learned how to take over a business simultaneously. Because of this, I grew up around the shop and started bussing tables when I was eight.

Aunt Cate, on the other hand, was pear shaped with dyed blonde hair. She had no children, unless you counted her corgis Sammy and Sprinkle, and things tended to come easier for her because of this. They were polar opposites, but they both cared about me and the shop.

"Mom," I began. "Happy isn't shifty and Tony isn't a bad influence."

"Look, don't get me wrong, he does a lot of good as Iron Man. Plus, he's gotten better with his abilities to run a company since he put Virginia in charge. But just make sure you're careful around him. If he hurts you, or does anything to make your condition worse, I may have to harm him."

Aunt Cate shook her head, "Jenna, you're gonna have to get behind me, 'cause I'm gonna have a baseball bat. Especially if he messes up you and your fiancé. Bruce is the best thing that's happened to you. You were like a rabbit before him. Just scared of everything, freaking out, and now you're just a skittish deer. Now that's progress."

Mia and I stared at my mother and my aunt. She shrugged. I looked down at my feet. Mia touched my shoulder. Even after my injuries in the park on our anniversary, I hadn't told my family everything about Bruce. Of course I told Mia. She flipped at first, but understood. I made her swear not to tell my mom or aunt and she's been silent ever since. Mom and Aunt Cate had no clue that Bruce was the Hulk. Bruce wanted to tell them at least before the wedding, if not before I gave birth, but I didn't want to tell them until I absolutely had to tell them.

"Just sayin'. It's progress that your medication alone hasn't done. You need him probably more than he needs you."

I bit my lip, "You're wrong. He needs me just as much as I need him."


	8. Like Gravity or An Anaconda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited 6/16

"Banner! Is it true that you and the Son of Addi are to be wed?"

Thor's booming voice startled me as Bruce and I entered the room. Tony called an Avenger's meeting at his place. Even though it was a meeting for Avengers, Tony insisted that Bruce bring me with him. We entered to find Steve's jaw open, Natasha suppressing a smile, and Clint nervously fiddling with the zipper on his jacket.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Bruce looked at the billionaire, "Tony, you told me this meeting started at 5." 

Tony shrugged. "For you, it started at 5. It was 4:30 for everyone else. How else was I going to let them in on the news?"

"The news?"

"Banner!" Thor walked towards us. "Is it true that you are wedding Son of Addi?"

The Avengers in the room looked from Thor to Bruce. The way the God of Thunder referred to me usually caused a few smiles, but not today. While Thor knew I certainly was not the son of a man named Addi, it was a name that stuck. 

Bruce took off his glasses, "Uh...yeah. Addison and I are getting married. I proposed to her a couple of weeks ago." He looked at Tony. "Did you tell them?"

"Of course I did, Big Guy. It's Avengers business if you get married and procreate."

Thor's eyes widened. Clint and Steve looked up at us. Natasha covered her mouth. Bruce and I sighed.

"Addison," Thor placed his hands firmly on my shoulders, "does Stark speak the truth? Are you with child?"

I nodded, "Um, yes. Bruce and I are going to have a baby. I'm about six weeks pregnant."

"A baby?"

"Ye—whoa!" My feet left the floor. Thor's hands held my waist as he raised me into the air, and spun me around once. I looked down at him with a smile. "You're really happy about this, aren't you?"

"Thor, put her down!" said Steve, alarm written across his features.

"Infants are one of the most beautiful creations in all of the Nine Realms. It makes me truly happy to see you continuing the Midgardian race." Thor set me gently on my feet. He looked into my eyes, "I promise you...no, I swear to you. I will do everything in my power to keep evil away from you and your unborn child."

I chuckled, "Thank you, Thor."

"Do not make light of this. You and Banner have created a child. I will see to it that this child is protected." He looked around at his fellow Avengers. "We all should."

"And we all will." Steve stepped forward. "I agree with Thor. I'll do what I can to protect your kid."

Natasha folded her arms, "I think it's a great that you and Bruce are engaged and expecting. However, it's also a dangerous thing. There's no telling what's out there. What might want to come after you, not only because you have the child of one the smartest scientists in the country, but because Dr. Banner here should have died of the radiation-"

"Natasha," Clint touched her shoulder. "Your point is well made, but just relax and be happy for the two of them. I mean, it's really great, Bruce. I'm happy you found someone. You two really need each other."

"I can't relax, Clint. I will protect the two of them, as long as I'm in the Avengers Initiative, but they need to realize, that child will be sought after. People will want to see if it will have the same abilities as it's father. You guys need to be really careful."

"We understand that, Natasha," said Bruce. "Don't you think I've considered what danger I might have placed Addison in? I've thought about it since the first time we went out. I know it's not just the danger I'm placing Addison in with the threat of my pulse and the Other Guy, but the danger of her being with me _because_ of the Other Guy."

Steve, Natasha, Clint, Thor, and even Tony looked at him quizzically. I knew what he meant. The danger of our relationship before my pregnancy lied with the possibility of him Hulking out and hurting me again, and the possibility of someone taking me because I was with him and he was the Hulk. There were nights when Bruce woke in a cold sweat and hugged me close to him, saying over and over that they got me. I didn't know who _they_ were, and neither did Bruce, but it scared him. And, if this was how he reacted, it scared me too. I remember him saying they took me because they wanted answers, because they thought I knew something about the Hulk and could take them to him. The night just after he'd told me about the Hulk was the night I became fully aware of just how dangerous it was for me to be with him.

Natasha dropped her arms and looked almost remorseful.

"You think we don't know," Bruce continued. "You think we're naïve. Addison and I...we've discussed the dangers about life with me before she got pregnant. This wasn't something we'd planned, Natasha. I planned proposing to Addison. I didn't plan on knocking her up."

Sensing his upset, I stepped away from Thor's hold. I placed my hand in Bruce's and noticed a quickness in his pulse. I took a deep breath and said, "I-I think what Bruce is trying to say is that I'm fully aware of what danger I'm in. W-We're fully aware. Natasha, we didn't plan to get pregnant. The engagement, well, that was a surprise to me...so I guess Bruce and Tony did a good job keeping that from me."

Tony feigned surprise. "Me? I don't know what you're talking about. I wasn't keeping anything from you, Rex."

I shot him a look.

"Christ, Banner. Is she a lie detector? She's worse than Pepper."

"Natasha, I understand your concern—we understand your concern. But Bruce and I...w-we need you on our side. We can't do this alone. I can't do this alone. If what you say is true...and there are people out there that want me or want our baby, then I'm going to need protection if and when that time comes. We're going to need trained assassins. Not that the Other Guy, an everything-proof shield, a Mjölnir, and Iron Man can't do the trick."

Natasha sighed, "If something happens, Clint and I will protect you, Addison. It's our job. But, you do know that Fury is going to want to know about this, don't you?"

"I already know, Romanoff." Nick Fury entered the room.

"It's a family reunion!" said Tony. "I always hated those."

"Dr. Banner, Ms. Grimmshaw. I know about the two of you and while I'm happy for you, Natasha has a point. We're going to have to watch you two closely. I don't want anything happening that will jeopardize either of you or S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Understandable." Bruce slipped his arm around my waist and pulled me beside him. I grew uneasy. 

"We know that the possibility of your child being born with the same time of radiation phenomenon as you have is slim. However, once your baby is born, we want to do some tests-"

"Tests?"

"Yes, just to make sure everything is...normal."

I shook my head. I pictured a baby crying while S.H.I.E.L.D agents took it away, poking and prodding it. Blood rushed in my veins and my fight or flight instinct kicked in. I felt nauseous. When my hands started to shake, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I didn't want to have a panic attack. Not here, and certainly not now in front of Nick Fury.

"Addison," Bruce whispered. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Just..." I looked at Fury and firmly said, "No! I'm sorry, but no. I don't want you or S.H.I.E.L.D testing our child. _No_!"

The Avengers stared at me, but Fury continued to press the issue. "Be reasonable, Addison—"

"No," Bruce agreed. "I agree with my fiancée. I don't want S.H.I.E.L.D touching our baby."

"Bruce—"

We shook our heads, "No!"

"Careful, Nick. You don't want Hulk and Rex angry. You wouldn't like them when they're angry. They're a force to be reckoned with like gravity...or an anaconda."

Thor approached Fury, "I believe Addison and Banner have made it very clear that they don't want the infant harmed."

"It won't be harmed," Fury began.

"Anyone else call bullshit?" Tony asked, hand raised.

Steve chuckled.

Fury rolled his eye, "I can see what I'm saying has fallen on deaf ears."

"Not deaf," said Bruce. "Just reasonable."

"Look, just keep it in mind."

"Don't worry." I narrowed my eyes. "We won't."


	9. Beyond the Sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited 6/16

"Come on, Big Guy! I know you know how to move."

Bruce shot Tony a look. "Doing the 'Thriller' dance at your Halloween party doesn't count."

We sat on the couch in Tony's living room, me in the middle and Bruce on the arm. Pepper and I were supposed to go out to look at wedding dresses, but Tony distracted us by discussing our first dance. I was kind of grateful because I still felt nauseous. Today was actually the first day I hadn't thrown up and I wanted to keep it that way. I sipped slowly from my cup of blueberry Emergen-C, hoping that drinking the vitamins would help replenish anything I might have lost.

"Sure it does!" Tony waved a hand, making his way to a monitor on the wall. "Complicated steps, moving in unison with other humans. I'm sorry, if I'm not mistaken, that counts as dancing. Doing old school MJ moves is dancing. And you, Big Guy, can dance."

I covered my mouth to suppress a grin. That was the first time I ever saw Bruce dance. Before that day, he never struck me as a guy that could move. If anything, I thought he'd have two left feet like myself. He proved me wrong.

"Tony," Bruce took his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I've got a few songs that I think would be great for your first dance. Why don't you and Rex dance a little bit? You know, practice for the big day."

The fact that Tony put more thought to my first dance with Bruce than I had didn't surprise me in the slightest. Not only was Tony always three steps ahead, but he was actually more excited for our wedding than Bruce and I were. Tony already reserved a place for the ceremony and the reception, while Pepper booked a week-long honeymoon for the two of us in Oahu.

"JARVIS, give us a tango." As the music began, Tony swayed his hips from side to side, snapping his fingers. His feet moved in a complicated pattern. "Come on, Rex. The Tango is a really sensual dance. You and Banner could do this. Easy peasy."

My heart beat sped up at the thought of doing the tango with Bruce. Tony was right, it would be very sensual. Bruce would probably have to take a shot to be on the safe side. Then again, in order for it to be sensual, I would have to be able to dance.

I shook my head, "Um...Tony...I can't...I can't dance. I'm terrible at dancing."

"Rex, relax," Tony waved his hand. "Let the Big Guy lead and you'll be just fine. Tangoing is easy."

"Easy?" Bruce scoffed. "Yeah, no. Tangoing is not the easiest dance, Tony. JARVIS, play 'Beyond the Sea'. I want to slow dance with my fiancée."

"Ooh, good choice! JARVIS play the one from _Finding Nemo_. That's the best one."

As he folded his glasses and hung them on the pocket of his shirt, I felt my stomach flip. I couldn't tell if it was the baby, the idea of me dancing, or the beginning of a panic attack. My teeth bit down on my lower lip. I tried to take a deep breath, but I couldn't.

"C'mon Ads," he offered me his hand. "Let's dance."

I slid my shaky palm into his, "Bruce...I…."

When he looked into my eyes, I could tell he knew I was particularly anxious. He ran a thumb over my knuckles and led me to the middle of the floor. "You're gonna be okay, Addison. Don't be scared. Slow dancing is really easy. You can move to music right?"

"Yeah, but—"

"Then this should be very easy for you. Just follow me. I've got you."

He pulled me close to him, his left hand in my right, his right hand on my lower back. Unsure of what to do with my left hand, I rested it on his right shoulder like they did in the movies. I hadn't slow danced since high school and I already began to feel a lot more comfortable than I did back then. Bruce and I swayed with the music. This was easier than I thought it would be. Maybe I'd gotten better now that I was in my thirties. I felt myself start to relax.

"Think you can handle something more advanced?" Bruce asked.

I nodded, "I think I can handle it."

"Ready?" Bruce took my hand, raised it high, and twirled me around. He pulled me back into him with a smile. "How was that? Not too hard, huh?"

"It was easy enough."

"See, I told you."

I rested my head against his chest. The two of us rocked from side to side. I felt comfortable. I felt safe. Bruce kissed my temple and began to sing.

"Happy we'll be beyond the sea, and never again I'll go sailing."

* * *

"Addison..." Bruce leaned his forehead against mine.

Our breath collided as he lingered inside me. I closed my eyes. I loved how full he made me feel. I propped myself up on my elbows and took his lips with mine. Bruce kissed me back eagerly. His hand cupped the back of my head, pulling us closer together, his tongue mingling with mine. I moaned. He ran his fingers over my bra and down my stomach.

I pulled away breathlessly, "I love you, Bruce."

"I love you, too, Ads."

Bruce pulled out slowly. When he laid down beside me, I rested my head against his chest. His heart pounded from our recent activities. I sighed contently. He ran his fingers through my hair and I pulled the tangled sheets up to our waists.

"Addison?"

I looked up at him, "Hm?"

"When are you going to tell your mother and aunt about me?"

My breath caught in my throat. I hadn't expected him to bring up this subject, especially not after we'd just had sex. I bit my lip, "What made you bring this up now?"

"Well, the Other Guy is half of who I am." Bruce rubbed my cheek with his thumb. "He's the reason why I have to give myself a serum before we can get intimate and why S.H.I.E.L.D has suddenly taken a serious interest in you, our relationship, and our baby. With that sudden appearance by Fury, I really started to think. I don't want to scare you, honey, but if something serious were to happen to you because of me...I just," he gave a sigh. "Honey, your family deserves to know the risks of you being with me because of the Other Guy. I know you don't want to, but when exactly are you going to tell your family about my...tendencies?"

" _Tendencies_?" I chuckled. "You make it sound like you're a deviant or something."

Bruce smiled, "You know what I mean."

"I know you want me to tell them, but I...I can't."

"Why not?"

"They won't understand. They won't want us together. They'll flip out as soon as they find out that you're the Hulk and they'll realize that I wasn't really mugged in the park on our anniversary and that it was the Other Guy. They won't want you near our baby. Hell, they probably won't even want us to keep the baby-"

"Ads, honey," Bruce's voice was gentle as he spoke. "Is this you talking, or the anxiety?"

I looked down at his chest, "Both."

"Addison, your aunt and your mother love you, right?"

I nodded.

"Do they want you to be happy?"

"Yeah, but—"

"But nothing. Honey, are you happy with me...with us?"

"Of course," I stated. "That's not even a question. I love you, Bruce. I love our baby and I want to marry you. I'm home when I'm with you, Bruce."

"Your aunt and your mother love you and have your happiness at heart," Bruce began. "Your happiness is being with me. I think they'd be accepting of my condition. Addison, it means a lot to me for them to know about me. Don't you think your mother deserves to know the truth about her future son-in-law?"

After a moment, I lifted my head and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "You're right. I need to tell them. But, I can't face them by myself. I'm too scared, especially if they don't take it so well. Bruce, would you mind coming with me when I tell them?"

"Of course," Bruce laced his fingers with mine. "We're in this together, Addison."


	10. Family Friction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited 6/16

"Mom...Aunt Cate...I think it's important for you to know something about Bruce."

After the talk I had with Bruce a couple nights ago, I called my mom and Aunt Cate, and we all decided on a time to meet. Now that Bruce and I stood in front of them, I was a scared shitless of how they'd react. My hands shook. I chewed at a piece of loose skin on my lip. Bruce wrung his hands and used one of his breathing techniques to calm himself down.

Aunt Cate shifted in her chair. "Oh? What is it?"

"Um, well, before I start, I just want to say that Bruce loves me very much and I love him, too. He's been very caring and loving towards me. There's something you need to know. Bruce...um..."

"Spit it out, Addison," Mom pressed. "What is it? Did something happen?"

"No. I mean, kinda? Um, Bruce is-is-is one of the Avengers."

"Excuse me?"

My stomach began to churn. Nausea swept over me. I glanced at Bruce, my eyes pleading for help. 

"Ma'am, I'm in the Avengers. I'm the Hulk, actually," said Bruce. "Well, he's part of me. We're the same. Um, how do I explain this? I got into an accident a few years back and I was poisoned by gamma radiation. Something went terribly awry and it caused my DNA to freak out and I turned into a large, green monster called the Hulk. So now, whenever my pulse gets too high, I turn into the Hulk."

"That being said," I reached for my fiancé's hand and he placed it in mine, "Bruce...Bruce is friends with Tony, that's how Tony Stark and I met, and-and the two of them are super geniuses together...and...they found a temporary fix for Bruce. That's how I got pregnant...because before...Bruce couldn't...um...he couldn't exactly do...it...without his pulse getting in the danger zone."

"Tony and I worked very hard to create a combination of chemicals that will counteract the gamma radiation effects for a period of about two to three hours. Before this, I relied heavily on breathing techniques to slow my pulse whenever I found myself getting more excited or upset than I'd like to. I have learned how to control my pulse and the Hulk, so you have nothing to be afraid of when it comes to Addison. I will _not_ attack her again."

Mom stood up. " _Again?_ What, you mean to tell me you've hurt Addison before?"

"Mom, it was an accident. It was before he and Tony discovered the serum. We kissed and things got too heated—"

"Wait a minute," Aunt Cate narrowed her eyes, "this wouldn't happen to be that time you showed up to work with a messed up wrist and cuts would it?"

Bruce nodded, "Yes, ma'am. Afterwards, I made sure Addison was okay. I'm not sure if she told you, but I'm a doctor. When we got home, I stitched her up, and I made sure her wrist was handled properly. I care very deeply about Addison and I don't want anything bad to happen to her."

"Mom, Aunt Cate, please hear us out. Please be okay with me and Bruce. I love him very much and, whether or not you approve of him, I want to be his wife. I-I-I _will_ be his wife. I'm already carrying his child—"

Mom sucked her teeth, "Addison Marie, out of all the foolish things you've done, this one takes the cake."

"Mom, please."

"See that's the problem. You think being pregnant is fine and dandy, but it's not. You can fend for yourself if Bruce lashes out again and hurts you. You're an adult, but what about the baby?" Mom folded her arms. "What if that...that thing comes out of him? Huh? One bad day and he smashes that baby of yours and then what? Hm?"

"Hey!" My pulse raced. "Don't you dare paint Bruce as a villain! I've thought of the possibility of Hulk hurting our baby. Bruce and I both have. But I know that will never happen. Bruce would rather die than to harm our child!"

"How can you be so sure? You've known Bruce for a year maybe? You don't know what that thing is capable of!"

"Mom, stop it!"

Bruce touched my shoulder, "Sweetheart, the baby."

I shook him off and stepped towards my mom. "No, Bruce, I'm not going to let her talk about you like that. I know damn well what Bruce is capable of when he's the Hulk. I've seen it myself. Sure he can destroy, but he can also care! He's one of the Avengers _,_ _mother_. He works with Tony and a whole crop of other people for the greater good! You weren't there when Hulk hurt me. You didn't see the remorse on that giant man's face when he saw who I was. How dare you? How dare you call him a _thing_! That _thing_ is my _fiancé_. That _thing_ is a human fucking being!"

"Don't you use that type of language with me, Addison Marie Grimmshaw!"

"It's about to be Addison Marie Banner!"

"Oh, the hell it is!"

"Honestly, Jenna, you need to relax!" interjected Aunt Cate. "You need to apologize to Bruce for calling him a 'thing'. That's rude and completely uncalled for!"

"Why do I need to relax?" Mom turned to her sister. "Addison is in a relationship with a man that turns into a giant monster that smashes everything in it's path, and I need to relax?"

"Yes, you do. I can think of a woman who got pregnant by a man that dropped out of school, did every drug imaginable, and spent most of his time in and out of juvie. Do you really want to preach to Addison about her choice in men?"

Mom shot her sister a look.

Aunt Cate chuckled and held out her hand to Bruce. "Bruce, you have my blessing."

Bruce shook her hand, "Thank you, ma'am. I appreciate it. I really do. I love Addison very much, and it means a lot to me to have her family know the truth about me, and accept me for who I am."

"You're welcome, son. We're a family that accepts people. Isn't that right, Jenna?"

Mom rolled her eyes.

"Please?" I pleaded. "Mom...Bruce hasn't hurt me since our anniversary, and he never will. It was an accident. He's not an abuser. He didn't do it on purpose. You can trust Bruce because I trust him, Aunt Cate trusts him, and the Avengers trust him."

After a few quiet minutes, mom sighed, "Fine. I trust you with Addison. However, I need you to be very careful. Kids will raise your pulse and you'll lose your patience, as you can see from what just happened. I need you to be careful with my daughter and my granddaughter or grandson. I think...I think you can handle it. After all, you've kept your patience with Addison for this long."

I scoffed, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just saying, with your anxiety, we've all had to be very patient with you and accepting. There's no doubt that Bruce has had to as well. I just want to make sure that he's going to be as patient with your child as he is with you."

"I will be," Bruce nodded. "I will be patient with our child and I won't hurt him or her. You have my word."

"Good. Well then, welcome to the family, Bruce."


	11. It Hurts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited 6/16

"Heads up!" Tony fired at a helicopter aiming for Hulk's head.

Hulk watched the machine fall towards the ground and grunted in gratitude at Iron Man.

"No big, Big Guy!"

Bruce and Tony continued to fight together with their fellow Avengers. An ex-assassin from S.H.I.E.L.D was fired several years ago after a mission gone awry. Natasha mentioned that this assassin, Anais, went rogue during a mission and actually ended up trading secrets with the agency from Russia they were up against. Since the day Fury let her go from S.H.I.E.L.D, it was said that she lived in Russia and worked for another agency doing undercover work. Now, Anais had hostages in a local building, with her fifty trained male and female assassin recruits in helicopters and on foot with an arsenal of weapons at their disposal, in hopes of retrieving information from Fury. Avengers needed to take out her followers and bring Anais into S.H.I.E.L.D, who would deal with her from there.

Unfortunately, when Natasha and Clint went inside to negotiate with Anais, she fled and cued her followers to cause as much damage as possible. Her hope was to force Fury to give up the information to prevent the city and innocents from suffering. Instead, the Avengers were forced to act. Her followers fired at them, their helicopters shooting at Hulk and Thor, and ultimately buildings. Iron Man shot repulsor beams while Captain America threw his shield and engaged in hand to hand combat. Clint and Natasha chased after Anais, dodging the chaos around them.

Tony soon noticed the wreckage growing around him and the buildings suffering from damage. His brow furrowed. This part of town seemed familiar to him, and he couldn't determine why. As he fired another repulsor beam, he grew a little apprehensive about Pepper's safety and Addison's as well. Bruce mentioned that he was concerned about Addison being out today while they were dealing with Anais and her followers.

Tony dodged a few arrows, "JARVIS, call Pepper."

Pepper's picture appeared with 'calling' in red letters and before the phone could ring once, she answered.

"Pep, you're okay?" Tony sighed in relief.

"Yes, Tony, I'm fine! What about Addison? She said she was going to an appointment at a wedding boutique where you guys are. I tried calling her and I can't get an answer."

Suddenly, a loud crash and groan rippled through the air. A helicopter skimmed across the top of a building, its blades crashing through windows and destroying the bricks from the sides. Both Hulk and Iron Man turned their attention to a building with a collapsing roof. Tony frowned. Why did that building look so familiar? He noticed the large cursive sign of _Jessie's Wedding Boutique_ just before it fell towards the pavement. Tony's heart jumped and his eyes widen behind his mask. Now he understood why this part of town was so familiar and why Bruce and Pepper were so on edge.

 _'Addison's going to a place called Jessie's Wedding Boutique today.'_ Bruce's voice rang in Tony's head. _'I'm really concerned…'_

Hulk ran towards the building.

"Shit, Pep, I gotta go." Tony ended the call and faced the Hulk. "Banner! I'm going in for our girl! Stay there, Big Guy, and keep fighting."

Hulk stopped running and gave a short nod as he watched his friend fly towards the rubble.

"JARVIS," Tony surveyed the damage, "call Addison."

A picture of Addison popped up on the screen, the word 'calling' underneath her name. The phone rang three times. Tony's heart pounded in his chest. Four times. She never let it ring this long. His stomach churned. He hadn't felt this worried since he was in the black hole and Pepper didn't pick up.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, Addison. Answer your phone."

"Hey," Addison's voice filled his helmet, "this is Addison. I'm really sorry I can't pick up right now, so leave a message—"

JARVIS ended the call as Tony arrived at the scene. "Come on, Rex," muttered Tony. "Where are you?"

Part of the roof already collapsed and it was only a matter of time until the rest followed suit. The air was a dark gray haze that clouded Tony's vision. He could hear groans and some coughing between the pops of electricity and broken wiring. He needed to get Addison out.

"Sir," said JARVIS. "There are four people inside this shop who need to be pulled out. The future Mrs. Banner is one of them."

"Show me where they are."

JARVIS pinpointed each woman and Tony began to recover them in hopes of finding Addison first. Tony lifted a plank of wood off the first trapped woman and found that she had red hair. The woman coughed and thanked him as she tried to get to her feet, blood dripping from her lip and forehead. Disappointed that it wasn't Addison but relieved that the woman was alive, he carefully lifted her, flew out of the building, and laid her on a nearby piece of sidewalk. Onlookers rushed towards him and let him know that she was in safe hands. Tony flew back to the shop and searched JARVIS's pinpoints again for Addison. This time he quickly found two women who were side by side beneath the glass of a mirror and some ceiling tiles. The closer he approached, the clearer the gray fog became, and the more he noticed that one was wearing a wedding dress she'd been in the middle of trying on. He hoped it was Addison, but soon found that both women, who were covered in dust and debris, were blonde. He swore in his head and helped the two up, guiding them out of the shop. Once they were safe, he went back inside to retrieve that last woman, Addison.

He wasn't the religious type, but he found himself praying to God that he would find Addison alive and in the same semi-okay condition that he found the other women in. He dodged pieces of the crumbling ceiling and walked past a still standing rack of hats. The haze grew smoky and intensified as a fire began to his far left in the middle of the store.

"Where _is_ she, JARVIS?"

"To your right, sir."

Tony turned and fear surged in his gut at the sight of his friend. Addison was on her stomach. Her forehead as bleeding, she had scratches on her face and arms, and there were two chunks of ceiling on her left leg and back. He swore. Lifting the pieces off, he heard a soft gasp leave her mouth. He called her name in hopes that she would respond and ease some of his fears about her state.

"Addison!" He touched her cheek. "Addison!"

She whimpered.

"Rex, you're going to be okay. Big brother's got you."

He needed to get her to the hospital, not just for her sake, but for the baby's. He hoped that what he was about to do wouldn't cause her any further injury. With his right arm securely around Addison's back, he hooked one of her arms under his armpit and the other around his neck. He rested her head against his shoulder, and wrapped her right leg around his hip. Trading his right arm for his left, he held her close and wrapped her left leg around his hip.

"Sir," said JARVIS, "the fire is spreading, and I believe the gas line is starting to leak. I would advise you to leave quite soon."

"Just a second Jarv, I need to make sure I can fly without losing her." Tony put his right arm behind Addison again, and started the flight repulsors in his left hand and feet. "Okay, Rex, if can you hear me, I need you to hold me tight, okay?"

Slowly, her body tightened around his suit. With Addison situated, Tony flew out of the building. As the sunlight gave him clearer vision, Tony began to notice just how pale Addison was.

"Jarvis, check her vitals!"

Tony had to get her to a hospital. He prayed that she was okay. He couldn't even begin to think about what would happen to Bruce if he lost her. He knew that if it was anything like what would happen to him if he ever lost Pepper, there would be no helping Bruce. JARVIS snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Sir, vital signs show Mrs. Banner's pulse is present but slow."

"What about the baby?"

"Unfortunately, sir, I'm having trouble detecting the presence of a fetal pulse," said JARVIS. "I highly suggest you get her to the hospital where they have the ability to check fetal heartbeats."

Tony increased his speed, "How close am I to the hospital?"

"Two minutes, sir."

Addison whimpered, "Hurts…"

"I know. I know it hurts, but hold on. We're almost there."


	12. Waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited 6/16

_"Addison, please promise me that you will stay here today." Bruce cupped the cheeks of his fiancée. He locked eyes with her and hoped she could understand the gravity of the situation. "Please?"_

_Addison bit her lip, "I will try to get home as soon as possible. I have an appointment at the bridal boutique, remember?"_

_"I know, but…" he sighed. He didn't want to say he was worried about something happening to her. He couldn't say he had a bad feeling about today. If he did, he'd probably end up causing her anxiety to spike. Instead, he said, "Addison, just promise you will do everything in your power to come home as soon as you're done."_

_"I promise, Bruce. I swear I will come home."_

Bruce swore. He should have made her cancel the appointment. She shouldn't have been out and about when there was a threat as dangerous as this. If he had made her cancel, then she would have been home. If he'd made her cancel, maybe she wouldn't have been in the store when—

"She's going to be okay, Big Guy."

Bruce snapped out of his thoughts and looked to his right. Tony finally took a break from pacing to sit next to his friend, his metal suit tucked away in a compacted case the size of a wallet. Tony watched Bruce wring his hands, and felt helpless in this situation. Tony had done the right thing. He saved Addison, and all the girls in the shop for that matter. So why did he feel so bad? Maybe it was the uncertainty of Addison's condition, or maybe it was the mixture of self-blame and loathing. Either way, he wasn't entirely sure. If Addison wasn't the last person he pulled from the rubble, she wouldn't be in whatever condition she was in now. Tony hated himself for allowing the collateral damage to happen. If he had just fired at the falling machinery, he and Bruce wouldn't be here right now.

"How do you know?" asked Bruce.

"I don't. I just have a feeling."

Tony thought about finally making it to the hospital and watching them take Addison from his arms to place her on the gurney. He recalled seeing the nurses scramble to hook her to machines while the sharp, sterile smell of the emergency room stung his eyes and nose. He thought about Bruce arriving in clean, intact clothes thirty minutes later. Anais was captured, but Bruce was more concerned with Addison's health. Bruce frantically asked about his fiancée, while nurses shrugged and continued to work. Tony managed to get his friend to sit with him and calm down a bit. Of course, that had all been a couple of hours ago, and there was still no news of Addison's condition.

"I'm doing the right things. I'm being good." Bruce lowered his head. "I do good for the world, but this happened anyway. What's the point of me helping people if I couldn't even help her?"

Tony sighed, "Don't talk like that."

"It wasn't supposed to happen to her. I was supposed to keep her safe, and I can't even do that."

"We both did our best," said Tony, more for himself than Bruce. "We did what we could."

Bruce clenched his fist. "It wasn't...it wasn't supposed to happen to her." He gave a growl that gave way to a sob. He brought his hand to his face and pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. Bruce swallowed hard, not wanting to cry. "She was supposed to be safe. I was supposed to protect her, Tony. I promised...I promised to protect her. I failed..."

"You _didn't_ fail." Tony put his hands over Bruce's shoulder. "Listen to me, Bruce Banner, you _did not_ fail."

"I did, Tony. I did. I failed Addison. I was scared this day would happen. I knew the day would come that I put her in the hospital."

"You didn't do this to her! Listen to me, Bruce. Just...just listen, okay? You didn't do this to Addison. She went into that shop and she was hurt by an evil that you defeated. You want to be mad at someone? You want to think somebody failed? Blame me. I failed, Addison. Not you. I'm the one that told you to keep fighting. I'm the one who saved the others before Addison. Maybe if I...if I pulled her out first, she wouldn't be here. The baby wouldn't be at risk—"

"Oh, God!" Bruce sunk down in his chair. "The baby. I don't even know if the baby is okay. I did this to her, to our child. Maybe if I had nev—"

"You stop that right now. Don't sit there and talk yourself into believing that things would have been better if you had never met Addison. Have you even seen the way Addison looks at you? Bruce, that girl loves you so much. You're that girl's _world_. She _loves you_. Every part of you. The two of you are the best thing that's ever happened to each other. You love Addison, don't you?"

"Of course I do."

"Then stop thinking like that. Like I said before, be mad at me. Don't be mad at yourself. I failed Addison, not you. You did everything you were supposed to do. You stayed there and fought to make sure Addison and Pep would stay safe. You protected her. _You_. _I_ should have flown her here faster, _I_ should have pulled her out first. I messed up, so you should blame me, Bruce."

"No, Stark and Banner. The fault is my own."

Bruce and Tony looked at the Norse God who stood before them, Mjölnir in hand. Thor had some cuts on his arms, and his face was dirty from fighting. Both men were surprised the nurses hadn't thrown him out, if not for his inconspicuous clothes, then for the weapon he carried.

Tony blinked, "How is it your fault?"

"I swore to Addison that I would protect her and her child," said Thor. "I do not make promises I have no intention to keep. It seems I have not done enough. She is harmed, and I know not what has become of the baby. For this reason, I have failed Addison and I have failed you, Banner. Forgive me."

Bruce thanked Thor and turned to Tony. "I know we were going to wait, but I need to marry Addison within the next couple of weeks. Something like this could happen again and I'll have lost her. I want to call her my wife before something I do gets her killed."

Tony shook his head, "Don't think like that—"

"YOU DON'T GET TO TELL ME WHAT TO THINK!"

Startled by Bruce's outburst, the nurses looked at the men for a moment. Thor and Tony's faces grew more empathetic, their eyes and hearts pained for their friend. Bruce put his head in his hands and took deep breaths. He was more than upset. His pulse raced from fear, anger, and concern. He needed to calm down. If the Other Guy showed up, things would be so much worse for Addison.

"Bruce, stop. Just breathe," said Tony.

"I want to marry her. Screw the ceremony, screw the honeymoon, just screw it. If Addison—"

" _When_ ," Thor corrected. " _When_ Addison recovers. I have great faith that she will be healed. You Midguardians and your medicines, all will be well."

"When Addison gets out of here, I want to marry her. I love her too much to waste any more time."

"Mr. Banner, Mr. Stark?" Both men looked towards a short woman with graying hair in a nurses uniform. "Ms. Grimmshaw has been moved to room 342. We're going to keep her under close supervision for a couple days, but it looks like she's going to make a full recovery."

Tony sighed in relief and sunk down in his chair.

Thor, who looked slightly relieved, turned towards the nurse and asked, "Addison, she will be fine? She will be completely healed?"

"Yes," she gave him a look that signified a mixture of attraction and concern. "Addison will be fine. Are you Fabio?"

Thor furrowed his brow, "Fabio?"

"Ma'am," said Bruce, "is she...I mean, what about our baby?"

The nurse smiled and said, "Oh, the baby is doing great. We had some concerns at first but, after an internal scan, we detected a strong heartbeat. Mom and baby will be just fine. You can go see Addison now, if you'd like."

"Yes, please."

"Of course. Mr. Stark, we usually don't allow this, but you may see her too."

Tony shook his head, "That's okay. I'll let her see her fiancé first."

"Oh, okay then. Mr. Banner, she's this way." The nurse motioned for Bruce to follow her.

As Bruce got up, Thor gave him a gentle hug, "Banner, this is where I leave you. Please pass this hug to her from me."

Bruce nodded, then followed the nurse to room 342.


	13. Inner Strength

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited 6/16

The sound of beeping brought me back to reality. I remember looking at wedding dresses and trying to decide between a gown with a sweetheart neckline or one with a Queen Anne, when it happened. There was a loud noise just before I hit the ground. Things grew dark and I heard the moans of the other women in the shop. I felt like I couldn't move and my eyelids were heavy. I vaguely remember hearing Tony talk to me and feeling the warm metal of his suit against my cheek. I couldn't remember how I ended up where I was now. I assessed my surroundings.

I lied at an incline on something somewhat soft, and the air around me smelled sterile, almost like lemons. Between the smell and the heart monitor, I knew I was in a hospital. I blinked a few times and moved my head, groaning when it began to ache. Soreness filled my arms and legs. Glancing down at my body, I noticed my propped and wrapped ankle.

"She's right in there, Mr. Banner."

"Thank you."

I turned my head towards the doorway. A nurse held the door to my room open for Bruce. The look of worry on my fiancé's face made my stomach knot. I nodded at the nurse, who gave me a small smile in return and shut the door to give us privacy. I tried to smile reassuringly as Bruce hurried to my side.

"Addison. Oh, God, look at you." He took my wrist between his index and middle fingers and his thumb. Bruce looked at his watch and, after a moment, muttered that my pulse is normal. Next, he took out his pen light.

"Bruce," I said, "what are you doing?"

"Follow my finger." He turned the light on and shined it at my eyes.

"Bruce, that's a little bright!"

"Pupils fine, dilating and reacting to light normally. Tracking together. Good. Would you say that you're sensitive to light right now?"

I sighed. Bruce double-checking my vitals told me he was exceedingly worried about me. He placed the pen in his jacket pocket, then felt my forehead. I placed my left hand over his right and moved it to my stomach.

"Do you want to do an ultrasound, too?" I asked. "We might have to get someone in here with one of those probe things that you have to stick in me."

Bruce sat down in the bedside chair to my right. He ran his hands through his hair. He looked helpless. He looked unglued.

"Honey, I'm alive. The baby's alive, too."

"I know but…" he shook his head.

My face fell. I hated seeing him like this. "What?"

"I should have been there for you."

"You were there for me."

"How?" He put his elbows on my bed. "I wasn't here."

"So? You fought with the Avengers to save the city. She's gone and now we can all be safe. You did get her, right?"

"When Tony left to take you to the hospital, Natasha and Hawkeye got her cornered—"

I ran my fingers through his hair, "But did you get her?"

"Yes," said Bruce, "but at what cost?"

"Bruce…"

"No. Addison, look at you! The nurse told me you have a concussion. You've got stitches on your forehead, and bruises on your arms and legs. You have a herniated disc in your back. Not to mention your ankle is broken," Bruce rubbed his hand over his mouth and down his chin. I could see the upset in his eyes. "The baby is okay, thank God, but still. Addison, you're pregnant. I should have made you stay home."

I scoffed. "I'm pregnant, not an invalid. Besides, you and I both know I would have left the house anyway. Bruce, what happened to me today was going to happen regardless. Aren't you glad it happened where you and the Avengers were?"

"Yes, but it still stands that it's my fault."

"Bruce, I don't know whether it was you or Tony who first noticed I was in danger, but I was saved. I'm alive. You didn't do this to me. It's not your fault. If anything it's that crazy person you were after."

"I—"

I closed my eyes for a moment, "Please. Don't blame yourself. Can we drop it? My head hurts." Bruce nodded under my hand, and I continued to stroke his hair. "My mom...does she?"

"Yes," said Bruce. "Tony called her. She and your aunt aren't mad."

"Really?" I raised my head from my pillow.

"Yeah. They're going to pass the message to Mia. Later on, the three of them are going to come here after they close up the shop."

"Good. I was worried."

Bruce looked up at me, "I know, so was I."

There were bags under his eyes. I wanted to hug him. No, I needed to hug him. Not just for his benefit, but for mine. I stopped stroking his hair and placed my hands on the bed in an attempt to sit up straighter. Bruce stood and tried to help. My arms were weak, that, or my body was really heavy. A sharp pain shot through my lower spine. I whimpered.

"Careful, honey." Bruce attempted to help. "Your back."

I rested against the cushions in defeat. Bruce slowly pulled me into him, resting his head on my shoulder and I resting my head against his chest.

"I love you, Addison."

"I love you, too." I whispered.

Bruce's hold on me tightened. His body trembled against me and he let out a sob. I rubbed his back, listening to his uneven breaths. This felt like one of those nights when he had terrible dreams about something happening to me. Those nights when he'd hold me close with puffy eyes, afraid to let go for fear that something bad would happen. I realized then that we were probably living one of those nightmares.

I kissed his cheek, "I'm gonna be okay, Bruce."

"I know...I know. I was so scared," he sniffed. "Scared...that you…God. I'm sorry. I'm falling apart right now. I shouldn't be, not when you're like this."

"You don't have to be so strong for me. Let me be strong for you for a change. Fair?"

"Fair."


	14. Up All Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited 6/16

"Hey, sweetheart. Do you feel any better?"

A nurse came in a gave me another dose of painkillers about thirty minutes before. Too groggy to stay awake, I shook my head. "I feel hazy."

"Go back to sleep," said Bruce. "I'll be here when you get up."

"Kiss?"

Bruce kissed my lips, then my forehead, and that was the last thing I remembered before drifting off. When I woke up again, I heard music playing in my room and reverberating across the linoleum tiles.

_So let's raise the bar and we'll coast to the stars!..._

"Tony?"

My hospital room was dark, save for the sink light, the TV, and the arc reactor in Tony's chest. I rubbed my eyes.

The billionaire faced me, "We're up all night to get—morning, sunshine!"

"It's late," I said.

"Only one in the morning. Night's still young. How'd you sleep? Nevermind. You don't have to answer that. JARVIS, kill the music."

"Of course, sir," said JARVIS.

The music stopped. I dropped my hand and looked at Tony, "JARVIS is here? How is JARVIS here? Better yet, how are you here? Aren't visiting hours are over?"

Tony snapped his fingers. "Money is a beautiful thing, Rex."

"You bought the nurses off so you could stay?"

"And so Banner could get in and out privileges."

I pinched the bridge of my nose, "Anthony..."

"I think what you're trying to say is 'thank you'."

"Thanks. But you really didn't have to."

"JARVIS is in here." Tony held up a black cube with speakers and a glowing blue circle. "Anyway, about your accident, it got me thinking. I need to make a suit for you. Well, if you want. Any kind. Rhodey has one, Pep's getting one, and Happy has one."

"As much as I admire your suits..."

"I'll whip one up for you. I was thinking more red than gold for you—"

"Tony," I changed the subject, "why were you playing Daft Punk in here? You could wake my neighbors."

"It wasn't that loud," Tony sat on the edge of my bed. "It just seems that way because your senses are still...well, sensitive."

"Where's Bruce?"

I knew that my fiancé wanted to stay the night and was determined not to leave my side. He was in the room when I fell asleep with the help of painkillers at around seven.

"In the sleep area with some other families. I made him leave. You should have seen him, Rex." Tony shook his head. "Big Guy needed to get some rest, and there was no way he was going to get it sleeping in here and worrying about you."

"You're not getting rest, either."

Tony smiled at me. "I promised I'd watch you. Since you don't annoy me too much, I agreed."

"You'd watch me?" I scoffed. "Just get Happy to do it."

"No, it was Sunday night and Downton Abbey's on. I wasn't going to make him be on duty and watch it here."

"Bullshit. The season's over. Happy would've come."

"You told me not to have him watching you, remember?" Tony got to his feet and lazily paced across the floor. "Both you and your angry man made a scene on the phone."

"I'll call Happy so you can go home. Did the hospital give Bruce my phone?"

"Don't do that."

"Why?" I caught a glimpse of the bags beneath Tony's eyes and paused. "Tony...you look really tired. Are you getting enough sleep?"

Tony stopped pacing, "Excuse me?"

"You're not sleeping, are you? You know, I'd offer you whatever they're giving me if it was legal."

"It's good stuff, isn't it?"

"Oh, yeah."

I reached for Tony's hand and he took it. "Go to sleep, Tony. I'm okay. Stretch out on the couch, or sit in that chair and I'll talk you to sleep."

"I don't need sleep. Einstein barely slept—"

"When was the last time you slept, Tony? I mean like a good eight or nine hour rest? You know what, nevermind. I'll call Pepper, she'll tell me the truth." I looked around the room. "Seriously, where's my phone?"

"38 hours."

"What?"

"38 hours. I haven't slept in 38 hours."

"Tony, _why_?"

"Just...stuff. Look, if it will make you feel better. I'll leave and go get some rest."

"Please do. You've been a good big brother, and I appreciate you staying here with me, but please get some rest. When you go, will you go wake up Bruce and send him in here?"

"Sure," agreed Tony.

"Thanks. After that, shut your eyes and sleep. I think there's some Benadryl in my purse." I glanced around the room. "Does Bruce have my purse?"

"It's in the cabinet over there." Tony gestured behind him. "Your phone is there too."

"Go in there, take the Benadryl, and go to sleep."

"So you're telling me to misuse drugs."

"Tony—"

"You're up."

Tony and I turned our attention toward the doorway where Bruce stood rubbing the back of his neck.

My heart monitor began to beat a bit faster. "Hey, honey."

Bruce yawned and shuffled towards me. His hair was disheveled and he was in his half-asleep-just-woke-up haze, but he definitely looked rested. He leaned over and gave me a kiss, then plopped into the chair beside me. Bruce placed his elbow on the bed and rested his chin in his right palm. I ran my hands through his curls and immediately felt relaxed.

"That really feels nice," muttered Bruce. "If you keep that up, I might go back to sleep."

"Me too." I nodded. "Thanks for not cutting your hair just yet."

"Anytime. Tony, go to bed. That room is really nice for sleeping."

"Rex was just trying to convince me to go." Tony replied.

"Well, I second her idea."

"Bruce," I began. "Did you know that he wasn't slept in 38 hours?"

He sat up straight. "Seriously, Tony? I knew your insomnia was bad lately, but that's definitely not good. Have you had any other symptoms?"

Tony folded his arms, "Banner."

"No need to get defensive. I'm a doctor, remember? It's ingrained in me to ask questions like that. But seriously, Tony, are you having any other symptoms with your insomnia? Are you anxious?"

"I don't know. I guess. Look, the sleep thing's been a problem since New York."

I looked from Bruce to Tony. "Like the Loki thing, New York?"

He nodded.

"Oh my God. You're having panic attacks, aren't you?"

"Maybe. I don't know?"

Bruce sighed, "Oh, Tony."

"Why didn't you tell me so I could try to help you?" I frowned. "I don't mean to badger you like this. I know how much that frustrates me when people do that, but Tony..."

"I know and that's why I didn't say anything. I didn't want to tell Bruce cause he'd tell you. I really don't want to worry you more. Don't tell, Pep. I don't want her to think I'm a piping hot mess."

"If my back didn't hurt, I'd get up and hug you. You're not a piping hot mess. Tony, you gotta tell Pepper."

"Yeah. I mean, if you don't tell her by Christmas, Tony," Bruce began, "I don't know...Ads, help me out here."

"If you don't let her know by Christmas, I'll tell her. But only because she's my friend and I feel like she deserves to know what's going on with you at night. Tony, you have to say something to Pepper about it. That's big. She loves you and she wants to help you. How can she if she doesn't know what's going on with you?"

Tony sighed. "You're right. I should tell her. She's already asking questions about why I don't go to bed at night with her."

"You gotta say something," Bruce took my hand. "It's like if Addison hadn't told me about her condition, or I hadn't told her about the Other Guy. She loves you, she wants to help you. If anything, she can be someone who can pull you back down when you're getting too anxious."

I squeezed his hand. "He's my anchor. I bet Pepper's yours."

Tony rubbed his eyes, "She is that person. I haven't fallen completely apart because of her. If she hadn't moved in with me...I don't know. I don't know."

"Then let her help you."

"You're right. I'll tell her soon. You know Addison, I think I'll take you up on that Benadryl offer. I gotta...I gotta try to sleep on some stuff."

I pointed to the cabinet, "It's in the side pocket."

Tony retrieved my purse and set it on my thighs. "Mom always told me to never to go through a woman's purse."

Pressing the arrow button on my remote, I felt the top of the bed lean up until I sat upright. I unzipped the side pocket and pulled out a Benadryl gel tablet. I handed him the pill and my purse. "Goodnight, Tony."

He placed my purse back in the cabinet and removed a blanket. Bruce and I watched him pop the pill and curl up on the couch.

Tony closed his eyes, "Goodnight, neurotic people."

Bruce looked at me. I smiled back at him and said, "You know, we'll be back here in several months. But next time, it hopefully won't be under circumstances this serious."

"I hope so," he kissed the top of my hand, "Addison, can I run something by you?"

I nodded.

"When you were hurt I was...I thought the worst. I guess what I'm trying to say is...Ads, I want us to get married."

"What do you mean? We are going to be married," I looked down at the ring on my hand.

"I mean I don't want to wait. When you get out of here, I want to marry you."

My voice cracked. "Bruce."

"I knew you were scared, too. I wanted us to go ahead and do it. I don't want to wait anymore. I want to call you my wife."

My eyes began to water and a knot grew in my throat. I let out a sob. Without hesitation, I touched his face and attempted to lean into him. Bruce met me halfway and we kissed, his hands cradling the back of my head, my hands braced on his shoulders. Between our lips, I could taste my tears. Bruce let go and wiped my eyes with his thumbs.

"Are you sure want to do it, Addison? Because we can still have a big wedding if you want."

"The courthouse has these beautiful steps," I said. "We can take pictures afterward. The Avengers can be there. Or just Tony and Pepper."

"Not just Tony and Pepper." Bruce shook his head. "We can have everyone. Your mom and aunt, Mia, The Avengers, and Pepper. And you're right, those steps are beautiful."

I kissed him again. "Reception at Tony's?"

"Yes. It's perfect."

"How's that sound, Tony?" I looked towards the billionaire on the couch.

"...mhm...whatever you want, Pep..." Tony's mouth twitched and I could see his eyes start to move back and forth behind his lids. He really _was_ tired _._ There was no way the Benadryl had kicked in that fast.

Bruce's smiled quickly faded. "Addison, your dress. Oh honey, you'll never get your big wedding dress."

"I don't need one. I can go to Macy's or somewhere simple and just pick a white dress. It'll probably be hard for me to walk down the aisle anyway with my ankle and my back. I'd rather put that money towards something for the baby. Being in the hospital like this really put things in perspective."

"You always looked at things in perspective, and so have I."

"I know. But this really solidified things." I gasped. "What about the honeymoon? Tony spent a lot of time planning it."

Bruce kissed my hand. "I've got you, you've got me, and we have the baby. That's all I need, Addison. All I want is sitting in front of me. Maybe we can save it for a babymoon?"

"Maybe. I don't know, but we'll worry about it when Tony wakes up."

"So what do you say, Addison, when you get out, do you want to get married at the courthouse?"

"Absolutely!"


	15. Deep Breaths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Symptoms based on my own experiences.   
> Edited 6/16

I leaned my left crutch against the counter so I could walk to the kitchen with my coffee in hand. Carefully, with my other crutch under my right armpit, I took my mug of coffee in my left hand. I'd been out of the hospital for a day and, while my back improved, I couldn't get used to using crutches around the apartment. The boot on my right foot didn't help and, at times, got in the way. Bruce insisted that I just needed to get used to it. Hopefully we could still have our first dance at our wedding.

Bruce and I ended up changing our plans in terms of getting married at the courthouse. In the morning, Bruce and I were set to marry in Stark Towers. When Tony woke up, he told us that going to the courthouse would take too long and that he knew a guy who would marry us. Both Bruce and I agreed with him. Honestly, neither of us wanted to wait at the clerk's office where we wouldn't necessarily have the privacy that we wanted. Not to mention we both decided that there wasn't a better place to marry than at the home of the man who caused the two of us to meet in the first place. Having the wedding at Stark Towers also made it easier to have all of the Avengers, plus my family, and give us all the privacy we needed.

"Stupid pajamas," I muttered.

The pants leg of my rubber duckie pajamas bottoms rubbed against the velcro of my boot as I limped towards the kitchen table.

_"Thanks, Christina! Crews are still doing damage control from the attacks downtown day before yesterday..."_

Another newscaster discussed the aftermath. The news interviewed victims and innocent bystanders for the past couple of days, asking what they witnessed during Anais's attacks and if they were saved by any of the Avengers.

"This young woman, Samantha Cushni, was at the bridal shop when she said she heard a strange noise. She's here with us right now." The male newscaster said. "Samantha, what did you see or hear?"

I glanced up at the screen and saw one of the girls who was in the shop with me. I remembered she tried on dresses with her friend Daphne.

"I heard this crash and I knew something was wrong," said Samantha. "There were screams. I don't remember much after that, but I do remember Iron Man. He saved all of us. I had some scratches and bruises, but for the most part I was fine."

Suddenly, my chest tightened. I closed my eyes only to see the ceiling tiles of the bridal shop fall down. My eyes sprang open. I clutched the thin fabric of my t-shirt.

"Bruce."

A wave of realization poured over me. Thoughts rushed through my mind. _I could have died. My baby could have died. Holy shit, I was pregnant. No, I am pregnant. Pregnant and injured and about to be married._ I don't remember dropping my mug and I certainly don't remember hearing it shatter on the tile.

"Bruce!"

My knees buckled. Shards of porcelain cut my hands when I caught myself. Sitting on the floor, I rested my back against the cabinets. My chest tightened even further.

Bruce ran into the kitchen, "Addison!"

He still wore his molecule pajamas and I hoped I didn't wake him. I placed my hand on my chest. My heart raced and nausea churned my stomach. I tried to calm my breathing, but it kept coming out in rugged gasps. My palms stung.

"Honey? Are you hurt?" He stopped when he saw me on the floor. "Oh, God, Addison."

"Bruce," I choked. "Br...Bru..."

He got on his knees beside me and I reached for his arm. He immediately went into doctor mode. "Hey, hey, look at me."

I continued to stare forward, gasping for air, feeling trapped. I couldn't breathe. My vision blurred. I grew dizzy. Bruce placed his hands on the sides of my face.

"Look at me, Addison. I want you to breathe slow with me now, okay?"

My eyes stung as I shifted my gaze to him, "Can't."

"Yes, you can. Ignore everything, just focus on me, okay. Deep breaths. Breathe with me, okay? In," Bruce took a slow deep breath in. "Out."

I watched him let his breath out slowly and continued to hyperventilate.

"Addison, please breathe with me. You're going to pass out. Deep breaths, okay? Breathe with me." Bruce spoke with urgency. "Deep breath in."

Bruce let go of my face and moved his right hand up and closer to his body. I tried to do as I was told, taking the moment in between breaths to trick myself into breathe deeply. Taking a deep breath in, I waited for Bruce's cue to breathe out. He slowly pushed his hand down and out towards me. I let out the breath in sync with the motion of his hand.

"Very good. You're doing great, Addison. One more. In…"

I followed his hand as I breathed in and out. We continued breathing together for six more breathing cycles. The rapid beating in my chest eased.

"Do you think you can breathe this last one without me?"

Nodding, I took one more deep breath in and let it out slowly.

"Great," he kissed my forehead. "You did beautifully."

My chest felt tight. I felt trapped. I could faintly hear the news in the background, they moved onto another person affected by the attack. Why was I stupid enough to even have the news on? My breathing started to catch in my throat again. I gripped his forearms.

"No, no, no, no, no. You're almost back. You're almost out of it. Look at me."

"Off!" I gasped.

"What?"

"Turn it off!"

Bruce scrambled to his feet and ran into the living room. The sound of the news silenced. He ran back in and knelt beside me again.

I could feel wetness on my cheeks. "Bruce, I'm...scared…"

"I know. But look at me. Okay? Look at me." He placed his forehead against mine and gently touched my forearms. "Who am I?"

I knew what he was trying to do. He would distract me by asking basic questions about anything from me, to him, to us, to that time Cap got five stars on Just Dance to _It's Raining Men_ after a bet from Natasha, to something we watched on TV. Anything to get my mind off of the panic attack. When I'd calmed down, we'd discuss what made me so anxious and we'd carry on. Bruce always knew how to handle me.

"Robert Bruce Banner," I focused on him. "But...but you will always be Bruce. Just Bruce Banner."

"When did we move in together?"

"Two months in...because we spent all night talking. We wanted to start doing it in person...I came over more and spent the night too much—"

"Not enough," Bruce grinned at me. "I counted the hours until you'd come over again."

I smiled. The tightness in my chest eased and my heartbeat returned to normal.

"I'm going to pick you up now, is that okay?" I nodded. Bruce slipped one arm under my knees and the other behind my back. When he picked me up, for one fleeting moment, I felt like a child. He sat my bottom down on the counter and looked up at me. "Better?"

I placed my hands on his shoulders and looked down into his eyes. "Yeah."

"I just wanted to get you away from those shards."

"I'm sorry."

Bruce took my head between his hands. I leaned forward and he kissed my nose. He rested his forehead against mine. Our eyes locked, "You have nothing to be sorry for. Okay?"

"Okay."

He gave me a reassuring kiss on my lips, then started to work. I watched him grab a few paper towels and clean the mess I made with my morning coffee. He picked up shards of porcelain, placed them on the soggy towels, and threw them away. Once Bruce was done, he adjusted his glasses, turned the overhead light on, and grabbed a pair of tweezers from one of the drawers. Finally, he stood in front of me and took my hands into his.

"Hang in there, sweetheart. This might hurt a little."

I felt him press and squeeze a few places on my palm. Carefully, he began picking the larger pieces of porcelain out of my palms and placed them on a damp towel. Every now and then, he had to use tweezers to remove a tiny piece. He'd dab at my skin whenever I started to bleed.

"I was wondering..." Bruce paused, as if choosing his words carefully. "Addison, I was wondering when you'd have another..."

"Me too," I whispered. "I'm sorry, Bruce."

"Hey, it's okay." He adjusted his glasses. "That's what I'm here for. But I have to ask, what made you so anxious? Did something trigger you? You mentioned the news but was it just that, or something more?"

I stared at my lap, "Both. I realized when I saw a girl from the shop on the news that something serious could have happened to me. I know it didn't, but it was enough to send everything hitting me at once. Like, I'm injured, we're getting married tomorrow, I'm pregnant. I think that really hit me hard because….I could've lost the baby. I know I'm just crazy but that last one scared me the most. Everything just really...sunk in and it all scared me. Not so much the marriage part because I love you and I can't wait to call you my husband, but the realization that I could have lost it all. I know, I'm a basket case."

Bruce gave me his full attention, the tweezers off to the side with the shards, the damp paper towel sandwiched between my hands, which he held between his own. My eyes caught his.

"I'm just that crazy girl who has panic attacks over nothing."

"Don't do that," said Bruce. "You're not crazy. Don't say that about yourself. You're not a basket case for realizing any of those things. It's normal to be nervous about losing the baby. It's not nothing."

I touched his cheek, "You're scared too...aren't you?"

"Yeah." Bruce patted my hand. "Just a bit, yeah."

Absentmindedly, I ran my right hand over my stomach. Eight weeks now, and my belly was finally starting to show. Bruce slowly pushed my shirt up and touched my rounding stomach.

"Two months."

My eyes watered. "Bruce, why are you scared?"

"Because Ads, I don't every time get what I want."

I knew where he was headed and I didn't like it. "What do you mean? You wanted me, and you got me. You got Tony and the Avengers, people who better understand you. I know the baby wasn't exactly planned, but we did talk about children before. And look at me, I'm pregnant."

"That's the point. I have everything I could ever want. I have a family I'm actually happy to be in. Things have been too easy."

"Too easy? Bruce, it was a journey for us to even be able to conceive this child."

"I mean too many things have falling into place. I controlled the Other Guy, I found friendship for the first time in a long time with Tony, you came into my life, we have a child coming. I'm-I'm scared the other shoe is going to drop."

"I almost died," I gave a small smile. "I think it's safe to say the other shoe has dropped."

He smiled slightly and kissed my hand again. "Ads, sweetheart, I guess what I'm trying to say is...things have never come this easy for me. Since my accident, I haven't been this happy. I've been laying low, trying to maintain my pulse, constantly looking over my shoulder. It's haunting. It's...and then I met you and things changed. I got better, we got better. I'm so happy and honestly, it scares me. It's like I'm getting too comfortable."

"Bruce…"

"I know I almost lost you, but for some reason I'm still waiting for the universe to do something else to bring me down some more pegs, you know? But don't ever for a second think that I would rather not have you or any of this with you. I'm just—"

"Constantly worried and waiting for something to happen. I understand. That's how I feel a lot, too. Likely not to the degree that you feel it, but I feel it too. We both just need to breathe and, I can't believe I'm saying this but, relax."

Bruce scoffed, "Tell that to my dreams."

"What?"

"I keep having these ridiculous dreams about you and our baby, who we named Caleb by the way, and terrible things are happening."

"How terrible?" I asked. "Like...like S.H.I.E.L.D delivering our baby and taking her away? And you not being able to do anything about it because they had you bound in another room, while you keep screaming for your husband to help because they forced you two apart. And, and, and, you hear him calling for you and the Other Guy took over and they kill both of us."

Bruce looked at me as if he wanted to comment on my nightmares, but instead said, "I was thinking more along the lines of there's a crying baby Caleb and I wake up and you're awake, but you've been running yourself ragged, right? So I offer to get him but you get him anyway. I tell you to go to bed, you don't listen and, and, and, then, this is the worst part, I take him from you, you fall asleep but turn into a skeleton while Caleb disintegrates in my arms like something out of Doctor Who. Sometimes the Other Guy takes over and smashes everything, but most of the time is that first scenario."

"What's wrong with us?"

Bruce sighed. "We both have a subconscious that believes that something has to go wrong because we were unhappy for so long. That we somehow don't deserve this happiness now."

"Sounds about right. But you know? At least we're in this together."

"Very true. And Ads, we do deserve each other."

I smiled.


	16. Wedding Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I only own Addison and Mia
> 
> Edited 9/16

I felt beautiful in my dress. Pepper, Mia, and I found the perfect one at Macy's, a cream fit-and-flare with bell sleeves and laser cut lace. Not only did it look great despite my ankle boot, but it flattered my early baby bump. The moment we all cried after I walked out of the dressing room, I knew it was the right dress. Since I couldn't carry anything and walk, the three of us decorated my crutches with white flowers. Now, as I stood waiting for the doors to open, I knew I was ready to marry Bruce.

"Are you ready, Addison?" asked a security guard.

He wore a suit and sunglasses and a badge that said Stark Industries. I took a deep breath and nodded. My entrance music played.

"Yep," I said. "Let's do this."

"Alright."

_You make it easy. As easy as one, two, one, two, three, four..._

The guard opened the doors. Everyone stood and faced me. Tony tapped Bruce's shoulder and pointed. Not even the girls' reaction topped the look on his face when he saw me for the first time in my dress. Bruce gasped and covered his mouth. I could see the corners of his eyes wrinkle and knew he was smiling behind his hands. After a moment, he wiped his eyes.

_I love you. There's only one way to say those three words and that's what I'll do. I love you..._

Tony stood beside him with a wide grin, while Pepper and Mia exchanged teary smiles. I found myself crying as well.

Happy stood towards the back of the intimate venue and nodded when I walked by. The sight of Nick Fury on my left took me by surprise. I'd been under the impression that he wasn't exactly pleased with my relationship with Bruce. I hoped he didn't have any ulterior motives and only attended our wedding because he wanted to celebrate with us.

As I moved closer to Bruce, I realized it was the first time I'd seen Thor and Steve in suits and ties. Thor wore his hair pulled back into a ponytail and beamed when I walked past him. I knew that once I saw him at the reception, there would be much rejoicing on his part and tight hugs. Behind him, Steve gave a small wave. Natasha and Clint looked pleased and relaxed on my left, a nice change from the alert intensity I usually saw from them. My mom and aunt sat at the front, my mom touching her pearls and my aunt sobbing uncontrollably.

I handled my crutches off to Mia, prepared to limp toward Bruce.

"Wait," whispered Tony.

Bruce met me by Mia, hooked his arm around mine, and the two of us walked to the alter. Before the minister could even begin, Bruce pulled me into a kiss.

* * *

 

"Ads, we're married."

I smiled up at Bruce, "I'm so happy."

Bruce and I stood in the hallway outside of the reception, waiting eagerly to go in and see the decorations Pepper worked on. I watched Bruce crouch down to eye my stomach.

"Hey, guess what?" he said. "Your mommy and I are married now."

I ran my hand over my belly, "And we love you and each other very, very much."

Bruce got to his feet and kissed me, just as the doors to the reception opened.

"Sorry to interrupt this moment," said JARVIS. "But I am very pleased to introduce you all to Mr. and Mrs. Banner."

Cheers and applause rang out. Bruce and I entered Tony's penthouse in awe. The room looked as though Pepper had gone through the 'weddings' tag on Pinterest. Fairy lights, white canopies, paper lanterns, flowers, and the occasional green decoration adorned the room. At the table where Bruce and I were to sit, a Toy Story figure of Rex wore a veil and an action figure of the Hulk stood beside it. I laughed when I noticed they were holding hands.

"That's adorable," said Bruce.

Music played and there was a dance floor. Hovering over the long table of guests were pictures of Bruce and I throughout our relationship. Across the wall, our favorite picture was projected with the words 'Bruce and Addison Banner'. The picture showed Bruce and I sitting side by side with a blanket wrapped around us. A campfire illuminated our faces. My head rested on his shoulder and his leaned against mine, our fingers entwined.

I smiled as I remembered the night the picture was taken. Bruce and I went camping in late fall with Tony and Pepper for what Tony called 'a company retreat for the most brilliant people in the R&D department and the girls who tolerate them'. Late the first night, after we'd set up camp in the forests and made a fire, Bruce and I sat wrapped in a blanket enjoying the company of each other. Tony tinkered with a portable form of JARVIS while Pepper made s'mores and scolded him for working.

Bruce kissed my temple. "That was one of the best nights of my life."

I nodded, "Mine too."

The picture changed, but our names remained. I sighed. Of course Tony made a slideshow. In this picture, Bruce and I stood toe to toe. My hair hung in chaotic waves and my arms were wrapped around his waist. I had my chin raised slightly and my eyes closed with a smile. Bruce's eyes were closed behind his glasses. His right hand was lost in my hair as his lips, which were curled into a smile, touched my forehead. We were on the patio of Tony's house on Malibu Point. Behind us was the ocean and the setting sun on the horizon.

Tony proved to be the master of snapping pictures of Bruce and me. I remember he said he had JARVIS sneak cute pictures of us while we were there, since neither of us really liked being photographed. I looked around the room, and recognized some pictures as ones Bruce, Pepper, or I took, but there were probably five that I knew were JARVIS pictures. I thought about an Iron Man suit standing in various places attempting to get the perfect shot while we slept. I laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Bruce.

"You know those JARVIS pictures?" I bit my lip. "I just got this image of an Iron Man suit standing over us taking them."

"I want to laugh, but at the same time I'm concerned that has actually happened at some point."

"I know, right?"

Bruce laughed. "I'm gonna go make the party rounds."

"Me too. Meet back here for the dance?"

"Absolutely."

After a kiss, we parted ways. Dum-E and U rolled around the room with trays of food as everyone talked around various places of the room, some standing, some sitting.

"Addison!" Mia waved me over, her mouth full of mini quiche.

"Hey, Mia. Thank you for everything." I sat in the chair beside her. "Seriously. You helped me look beautiful."

"Oh please, you always look great. I wanted to ask you," Mia lowered her voice and gestured her thumb to Steve and Thor, "are they real?"

I blinked, "What do you mean?"

"Like...Steve's ass." She gave a sigh, "Is that real? Cause it looks so tight that he could crack walnuts."

"Mia Berkovich!" I shoved her shoulder.

"What? You cannot tell me you've never looked at dat ass. Is it real?"

"I mean, he's Captain America. He's a super soldier so I guess that wasn't what he was born with, but now that he's...yeah. I'm pretty sure he's real." I lowered my voice. "And you cannot say 'dat ass' about Steve Rogers. He's an American hero."

"Well, I need a hero. I'm single and he can be my bugle boy, if you know what I mean."

"Mia, no." I suppressed a laugh.

"But, Addison," she pressed. "It's so firm, I just want to go over there and grab it."

"Don't do that."

"Then what about biceps over there with the ponytail? Can I climb him like a tree?"

I made a face, "You mean Thor?"

"Yeah." She ran a hand through her hair, "He's hot, too. Those arms."

"Well, he's literally a god."

"Of what? You never tell me much about the Avengers. You certainly didn't tell me how hot they are."

"That's because of this conversation we're having right now," I laughed and shook my head. "He's the God of Thunder."

"Mm," Mia moaned. "I bet."

"You really need to have sex, don't you?"

"Not all of us have a silver fox to keep us satisfied. You get tired of doing it yourself, you know? Besides, I'm out of batteries and I'm too lazy to get some more."

I knit my eyebrows, "Oh my God."

"What? I'm just saying!" She sipped her rum and coke. "So is Thor single?"

"Well..."

"No?"

"He has a girlfriend, Mi." She groaned and I laughed. "I'm sorry!"

"She's probably a goddess, isn't she?"

"Scientist." I corrected. "He told me that she's 'of Earth'."

Her eyes widened, "What?"

"Yep."

"Have you met this girlfriend?"

"No, but I want to. From what he says, Jane sounds nice. I think we'd get along."

"What is it with the Avengers and dating or being scientists?" asked Mia. When I shrugged, she said, "Does Thor have brothers?"

"Well, there's one but he's evil from what Tony and Bruce say."

"So, he's a bad boy? What's his name?"

"Loki, I think."

"The one that messed up New York?"

I nodded.

"Oh, no. I'm not sure about that." She glanced longingly at Steve. "So is Steve single?"

"I don't know. I mean, it only came up once, but there's a lady he told me about. She sounded amazing. I want to say he's taken, but it's complicated."

"Like on Facebook, or..."

"And on that note, I'm going to talk to some more people," I got to my feet and grabbed my crutches. "Stay away from Steve."

"No promises."

I took maybe a few steps away from Mia when Thor appeared. His grin lit up his face. I couldn't help but to smile.

"Son of Addi!" He greeted. "You look beautiful."

Thanking him, I said, "So are you enjoying the reception?"

"It's very lovely, but I would very much like to hug you." He threw his arms around my shoulders and squeezed me in what was probably the most gentle hug I'd received from him. "Is this hug satisfactory?"

"Yep. Just what I needed."

"Good! I've been practicing," said Thor, pulling away from me. "Jane and her assistant say I hug too hard sometimes. I know I hug you too hard as well, and that's not my intention."

"Well, that was perfect. You did good. How is Jane by the way?"

"She is excellent and brilliant as always."

"I hope to meet her someday. She could have movie night with Pepper and I."

"I will let her know that she is welcome. It would make me happy if she could find friendship with you."

"That'd make me happy too. I've gotta go talk to Steve. Will you excuse me?"

Thor waved me away. I set off towards Steve to warn him about Mia and was intercepted this time by Fury.

"Hey, Addison, there's something I wanted to talk to you about," said Nick.

I swore in my head. My past interactions with Nick dealt with S.H.E.I.L.D, and those talks weren't positive. It wasn't his fault, he was just doing his job. But I didn't like his job.

"Oh, um, okay." I agreed. "Can we sit though? I'm starting to get tired of standing. My ankle hurts and these crutches aren't comfortable on my armpits."

"Sure. Need a hand?"

I accepted. Nick and I headed for the end of the table and sat down. "What's up?"

"First, I want to say that the wedding was lovely and I hope you and Bruce have a happy marriage."

"Thank you."

"No problem. I wanted to ask you...about your future plans after you have the baby."

"I plan to raise the baby with Bruce," I hesitated, "and continue to run my coffee shop. Why do you ask?"

Nick folded his hands, "Would you consider becoming a S.H.I.E.L.D agent?"

"Why would I do that? I-I have panic attacks and I'm not agent material in stressful situations."

"We can help. You're a smart girl and being on the inside—"

"The inside?" I raised my eyebrows. "If you mean...you know I don't fully trust S.H.I.E.L.D, Nick. And what are you doing asking a pregnant woman on her wedding day, anyway?"

"It was just a thought, Addison. You're married to Banner now and I thought maybe you'd want to work for the organization that works with the Avengers. You'd have access to information and technology."

"I already have access to technology," I nodded towards Tony. "I-I don't trust the organization you work for. It's nothing against you, Nick. I just want to continue my life the way it is. I want to have this baby, continue to run the shop, and live my life married to my devoted husband. Do not ruin this for me."

"I don't want to ruin anything."

"Is that why you approached Bruce and I about our baby that day? Sounds like you do want to ruin something."

"You have to understand—"

"Like I said, it's nothing against you, Nick. I just don't trust S.H.I.E.L.D. Stay away from me and Bruce if it has anything to do with the agency. Now, if you want to talk about something else, we can do that. I'd love that. It would be nice to get to know you more, you seem like a really nice guy behind that mysteriousness. But if not, I have to go talk to Bruce. Excuse me."

"Addison."

I got to my feet and headed toward Bruce who was now talking with Steve. My need to get to my husband and tell him about Nick's recruitment outweighed my urge to warn Steve about Mia. I felt like crying. Glancing over my shoulder, I saw Nick talking to my mother. She laughed and greeted him with a hug. When I looked forward, Tony stepped in front of me and opened his arms.

"Addison, there you are!"

"God!" I jumped. This reception was starting to feel like a pop-up book.

"Didn't mean to scare you. Glad I ran into you, I wanted to talk to you about…" Tony placed his hands on my shoulders, then leaned down to look in my eyes. "Wait, are you okay?"

I nodded. "Mm-hm."

"Sure?"

I hated whenever I was upset and people asked for confirmation if I was okay. It made it hard for me not to burst into tears.

"Yeah." I swallowed. "What'd you need to talk about?"

Tony stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I don't like your mom."

"I'm sorry, what?" I shook my head. "That's what you needed to talk to me about? The fact that you don't like my mom. Please tell me you're joking."

"Woah, easy Rex. No need to get hormonal. I don't usually like parents anyway, but your mom, there's something about her."

"Well, you don't have to like her. I mean, she's not your mom or your mother-in-law."

Tony shrugged. "I know. I just thought you should know that I don't like her. Don't get so defensive."

"You're talking about the woman who raised me, Tony."

"Look, I'm only saying this because, if I don't like someone, it's usually for a good reason. Pepper tells me about gut feelings and all that crap and I have a negative one around your mom. Bruce told me how she didn't really approve of your engagement and how she reacted. Bruce is the most ideal person for you, and same for you with him. Anyone can see that! So why would she act that way and then show up at this wedding like she's always been okay with it? I talked to her today. Something's off about her."

"Tony, tell me something," I bit my lip, "Do you think she's disingenuous?"

"Among other things."

"Then you're not telling me anything new."

"Really?"

"Yes. I've been told that about mom a few times before. I usually just shake it off."

"Well, maybe this time, you shouldn't."

My throat began to tighten. I willed myself not to cry. _Only happy tears_ , I'd promised myself. _Only happy tears_.... I felt my face begin to fall.

"Addison," his tone softened, "if that many people have said something then why don't you believe them?"

"B-Because," I shifted my weight and muttered, "she's my mom, Tony."

"Honey, your husband and I are living proof that just because someone is your parent, doesn't mean that you owe them your affection, especially if they do really shitty things to you. And it damn sure doesn't mean you have to trust them one hundred percent. Your mom makes light of your condition and doesn't accept the best person for you. And now she's chatting it up with Nick like they're old friends? Don't you think there's something suspicious with that?"

I couldn't think about not trusting my mom or thinking she has ulterior motives right now. Everything was too much between Tony and Nick. I needed to calm down. I took a deep breath.

"Look, Addison, I'm serious," said Tony. "I don't trust her. You shouldn't—"

"Pardon the interruption," JARVIS announced, "but it's time for the couple to have their first dance!"

"That's my cue. Can we talk about this later?"

"Sure. But think about what I said, okay?"

I felt myself move towards the dance floor where my husband waited. Once I was beside Bruce, Steve came over to take my crutches. I handed them to him and whispered:

"Stay away from Mia."

Steve leaned forward. "What?"

"There's a girl over there with the same dress Pepper has on. Round face with sharp features and black hair. Avoid her, she wants to sleep with you."

Steve walked off the dance floor, confusion on his face as his eyes scanned the room on high alert. Bruce held out his right hand and I took it. We slowly began to dance, swaying together as _Beyond the Sea_ played.

"Hello, wife," said Bruce.

"Hello, husband," I replied.

"Did I tell you again that you look beautiful?"

"Not for about fifteen minutes."

He smiled, "Fifteen minutes exactly?"

"Give or take." I smiled back.

"Well, I'll have to change that."

"Yes, you will."

Bruce pulled me closer and dipped me slowly on the side of my good ankle. While we dipped, he took the time to give me a gentle but deep kiss. I caressed the curls at his neck as he stood us up straight.

"I hope that took your mind off things," Bruce rested his forehead against mine. "You seemed a little upset when you came back from talking to Tony."

"Ah, it wasn't just Tony. Nick tried to recruit me."

"What?"

I was glad our voices were low and no one could hear our conversation over the music. "Yeah, but I declined the offer to be an agent. I explained that I just don't trust S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Good," agreed Bruce. "What else is wrong?"

"Tony doesn't trust my mom."

"Did he give a reason?"

"Basically what others have said too, she's disingenuous and she's not happy with us. He doesn't trust it."

Bruce kissed my forehead. "Oh, honey."

"Yeah."

"Well, she doesn't exactly make me smile either. Your aunt is much nicer and more accepting of me," said Bruce. "I don't think your mom ever fully accepted me being who I am."

"I don't think so either. She's cordial, but I just don't get why she can be hesitant with you. Everything she said that day, it was very cruel of her. Especially the things she said about our child." I frowned. "I'm really sorry..."

"Honey, no, don't be. It's neither of our faults. Your mom just...let's not let her ruin this for us. Okay? We're married, Ads. The wedding was perfect, this reception is excellent, and did I mention how beautiful you look? Seriously, you're glowing."

I laughed.

"There's my girl."

"You know, when we get home," I began, "I don't think I want to keep this dress on."

"That's good, because I had some plans for you without that dress. Or any clothes for that matter.."

"Really, what for?"

"Scientific purposes, of course."

"Of course."

"A little experiment in friction."

"Okay, that was kinda cheesy."

We laughed and Bruce agreed. "Yeah, it was." He nodded, then looked at me with a smile and those eyes. "That was really cheesy."

I touched his cheek, "It's cute though."

"You're cute."

Our lips touched again. I ended the kiss to wrap my arms around him. Bruce did the same, resting his chin on the top of my head. We slowed to a stop right when the song came to a close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To get an idea of what Addison's dress looked like, it's based on the Free People Lace Lovers Folk Song Bell-Sleeve Flared Dress found at Macy's and Free People.


	17. Flutters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited 7/16

My feet left the ground and I draped my arms around Bruce's neck. He asked me if I was ready. I nodded with a wide grin. A fluttering filled my stomach as we crossed the threshold of our apartment for the first time as husband and wife.

Bruce sat my bottom on the kitchen counter and kissed my nose. "I'll be right back, Ads."

"I love you, Bruce."

"I love you, too."

He brought my crutches inside and locked the door behind him. I rested my hand on my stomach. Bruce walked toward me and the fluttering feeling started up again. I couldn't put my finger on what was causing it, but I knew it wasn't excitement, sickness, or anxiety. I remembered feeling this before, but it had been faint and barely noticeable. Tonight, it felt like bubbles or butterflies. I tried to remember if I'd read anything about what it feels like when a baby moves inside you. There was no way I was feeling the baby. It was too soon, wasn't it?

"Honey?" Bruce covered my hand with his. I jumped. "I didn't mean to scare you. Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah...yeah..."

"Are you sure? Because you had that look you get when you're thinking about something."

"It's just...I don't know how explain it. You're going to laugh when I say this, but I feel like there's butterflies or something in my stomach. It's not like nerves. It's like wings or fluttering or bubbles. Like a hummingbird or something." I heard myself start to ramble and tried to get to the point. "It doesn't hurt. I'm not sure if it's the baby or not. It feels weird, but not in a bad way."

"Sounds like it's the baby."

"That's what I wondered, too. But it's early."

"Well, it's not unheard of at eight or nine," said Bruce. "I think it's the baby. If you're worried, we could make an appointment."

"Maybe we can in a few days, just to be sure?"

"Alright. I just want to make sure you're comfortable."

"Okay. Thanks, Bruce."

"Anytime." Bruce gazed at me for a moment, a soft smile on his lips.

I smiled back. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Something. You've got that look in your eye."

"What look?"

"There's this look you have when you're admiring something."

"Well," said Bruce. "I'm admiring my wife. You're really beautiful, Ads."

"You're quite handsome yourself, Bruce." I added.

Bruce leaned in for a kiss and I accepted. In an effort to close the space between us, I wrapped my legs around his waist. Bruce slid my dress up my thigh and moaned into my lips. I successfully removed his tie. He broke the kiss.

I groaned. "Please, I'm really—"

"Here, or bedroom?" asked Bruce.

"Here."

"Are you sure? I don't want you uncomfortable."

I touched his cheek and looked him in the eye. "Here. I want it here."

"Good." Bruce kissed my nose. "One sec."

A dose of serum later and he was back between my legs. I quickly removed my underwear, then worked to unbutton his shirt. "Starving ourselves of sex days before the wedding was a terrible idea."

"I agree. Although seeing you like this, I've never wanted you more."

He kissed my collarbone while I grabbed the waistband of his pants. He watched me free him from his boxers, and hissed at the feeling of my hand on his member.

"Addison, please...don't tease me. I can't take it."

"I won't, if you hurry up and—"

He slipped his fingers inside me. "What was that, Ads?"

"Bruce..." I gasped. "Fuck me."

"Say please."

" _Please_?"

Bruce smiled. He removed his fingers, then pulled my hips towards his. I giggled and leaned back on my hands. His hips thrust forward until he entered me halfway. I watched him smirk. He didn't intend on moving just yet. I impatiently slid myself down on him until he filled me. With his hands on my hips, he started at a quicker pace than usual. I sighed against his skin. Bruce nibbled my neck. I draped my arm over his shoulder. Our lips, tongues, and teeth met as we kissed sloppily. We pulled away and rested our foreheads against each other's. He pushed deeper inside of me. I cried out. As Bruce increased our speed, I touched the cabinet to brace myself.

"Bruce!" I gasped. "Don't stop."

The phone interrupted causing us both to jump. Bruce groaned. "Dammit, I'm so close." 

"Ignore it."

"It's our wedding night," said Bruce. "They should know I'm with my wife."

I smiled, "Maybe I should answer it. Say, 'my husband and I are fucking, call back later'."

"I love it when you say that."

The answering machine began to play as Bruce and I carried on. Biting my lip, I asked, "When I say what?"

"My husband."

"And I love it when you say—"

"Hey, pick up!" Tony's voice came through. "Guys, pick up!"

"Are you _kidding_ me?" Bruce groaned, "Oh, I swear to God."

"Pick up, pick up, pick up..."

I rolled my eyes and watched Bruce reach for the phone on the side of the cabinet.

"Bruce," I sighed, "what are you doing?"

"Well, he's not going to stop...until we answer it, and I really need to come...and Tony's voice isn't helping."

He was right. I expected Bruce to answer and yell at Tony, but instead he ended the call. Bruce rested his head on my shoulder. His hips smacked against mine.

"Why do we even have that phone?" I laced my fingers in his hair.

"Ads, I'm about to..."

I nodded in agreement. He gave a sharp thrust, causing me cry out. My toes curled and I buried my face in his shoulder. His fingers dug into my skin. I whimpered his name, and felt him spill inside me. The two of us shuddered against each other. Our lips met while we slowed to a stop and Bruce pulled out. 

"Do you want to...?" Bruce pushed my dress further up my waist. "I mean, Addison, are you up for...?"

I lifted my dress over my head and tossed it on the floor. "Round two?"

"Yes." 

"Absolutely." 

Bruce grinned and lifted me into his arms. "Good, cause I'm not done with you yet." 

* * *

"Can you pass me a spring roll?"

I held the sleeve of spring rolls out to Bruce, who took one and kissed my cheek.

Swallowing my mouthful of sweet and sour chicken, I said, "I wonder how many married couples eat Chinese food in bed on their wedding night."

"Not a clue," said Bruce, "but sex and fried rice is perfect for me."

"Cheers to that."

Bruce and I tapped our spring rolls together and continued eating. As I sat in my bra and panties and Bruce in his boxers, I found myself feeling less anxious than I had in a while. The credits rolled on an episode of The Office, and Netflix counted down to the next one. I grabbed the remote.

"Should we watch another episode, or do you want to watch something else?"

"What's in the queue?"

"House of Cards, Breaking Bad, Archer—"

"We can't pick Archer," said Bruce.

"What?" I looked at my husband. "We're in the middle of the season. Why not?"

"Tony told me not to watch anymore until you and Pep have another movie night," said Bruce, his mouth half-full. "So I can watch it with him."

"Dammit, Tony."

"Yep." Bruce swallowed. "But honestly, I want to finish the season so put it on."

"Really?" My thumb hovered over the play button. "Are you sure?"

He shrugged, "That's what he gets for interrupting us on our wedding night."

"Yep. Hey, I wonder what he wanted earlier."

"Probably nothing."

"Yeah, maybe."

I hit play. As the episode started, I got the feeling that it wasn't nothing. I adjusted the pillows behind me. My back had started to hurt after Bruce and I finished. After all, what we'd done tonight was the most exertion I'd gotten since my accident. Bruce leaned over and paused the show. I glanced at him.

"Bruce, what are you doing?"

He kissed my temple. "Ads, whatever Tony wanted, it can wait until tomorrow. You know him, he probably wanted to know what colors you'd like for that suit he wanted to build you. Or maybe he wanted to make sure we were doing it."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"It will be okay."

Bruce pulled me into his arms and started the show. I leaned against him with a sigh. He was right. It would be okay.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure what kind of shows Bruce would watch, but he seems like he would like almost anything.


	18. Solutions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited 6/16

_"She's having a baby with that thing—that...beast! Can you believe it? The little idiot can barely handle herself let alone a child. If that thing she's carrying is even a child. I swear I'm going to make her regret this. I'm more than happy to do what you asked."_

Tony stopped the audio and sat back against his chair. He knew something was off about Addison's mother. He knew he didn't trust Jenna Grimmshaw the moment he saw her. He'd heard so many things about her from Bruce and Addison, listened as Bruce rambled about the things she said to Addison. It always bothered Tony. No mother should be that negative towards her daughter, regardless of her mental health. Addison was a very sweet girl, but she was too accepting of others and it really bothered Tony. It scared him that someone so close to her was against her, and he worried how Addison would react to the news that her mom was out to get her.

Tony thought about calling the newlywed Banners one more time the night before, but ultimately opted not to. The news could wait until tomorrow and, judging by the sudden hang-up during his voicemail, Addison and Bruce were busy doing other things. Now that they were in the room and listened to the awful conversation, Tony needed to lay out his plan for their safety.

"Tony...what...?" Addison looked as though she were going to be sick. She plopped into a chair behind her and stared straight ahead. "How did you…?"

"I'm sorry I tried to interrupt your wedding night with this," Tony turned away from the screen, "but I thought it was pretty damn important."

"You bugged my mom?" Addison's voice remained soft and even.

Tony sighed. He knew he shouldn't have planted the listening device on Ms. Grimmshaw's phone, but he needed to in order to help his best friend and Addison.

"Tony...why?"

"I know it was wrong but..." Tony gestured at the screen, "I mean, well, it speaks for itself. Your mom—"

"What?" Her gaze shifted to the billionaire. "Tell me, Tony. What?"

Bruce removed his glasses, slipped them in his pocket, and looked at his wife. He knew her mom didn't like him, and a gut feeling said that she wasn't true in her feelings for Addison as a daughter. While this audio conversation confirmed it all, he found himself taken off guard. He didn't think her mom would want to go that far with her hatred and want either of them harmed.

"Please?" whispered Addison.

"Your mom is a threat to you. I've had this feeling for a while, so at your wedding, I placed a tiny listening device onto the back of her phone. She didn't even notice it. When I say tiny, I mean tiny. It looks like another glitter piece on that tacky case of hers."

"Tony."

"Look, I had to do something. I don't trust her and I didn't know how else to prove it to you. I don't like what she's said about you two before. I don't like the things you've told me about her. Just her presence in general. I just feel in my gut that something isn't right. Your husband agrees with me."

Caught in the crossfire, Bruce's jaw slackened. "Wait a minute, Tony."  
  
Addison glanced at Bruce. "Is this true?"

"Ads," said Bruce, "I think she makes your anxiety disorder sound like an inconvenience. She-She says comments flippantly that are degrading towards you and even me. She doesn't trust Tony—"

"I can be questionable at times but I think I'm pretty trustworthy." Tony piped.

"I just think the way she treats you and the people in your life is concerning. Tony has a bit of a point."

"Rex, I know this is hard to digest, but you need to get away from your mom. When I say 'get away', I mean cut all ties."

Addison frowned. "What?"

"I have a solution to this problem that will make sure you two are safe, okay? If you're worried about money, you shouldn't. Bruce gets paid nicely and you could honestly quit the coffee shop right now."

"And what, stay home? I-I-I can't. It's hard sometimes with my anxiety, but I like working there. I like my customers."

"Well, what if I buy you?" Tony shrugged. "Then, you can set up in the lobby and work for me. You still get your clients and you still get to be Grimmshaw's."

"W-What about Mia and Aunt Cate? I like working with them. Oh, God, then they'd have to find another job and it'd be my fault."

"They could both work for me. Your mom, on the other hand, wouldn't be allowed though. It'd be an anti-Jenna zone, so you'd still be away from her."

"No, Tony. I can't do that to them, to my mom."

"Dammit, Addison, your mom is dangerous! She called your husband a beast and you're standing there defending her? You're shitting me right now, right?"

"Tony," warned Bruce. "Take it easy." He hoped his tone would be enough to cue the billionaire that he needed to relax for Addison's sake. Instead, it had the opposite effect.

"I can't take it easy!" Tony folded his arms. "Addison, you've got—ugh! Wake up! Your mom is a threat to you, sweetheart! The sooner you understand that, the better off you'll be!"

Addison's face drained.

"Tony, don't yell at her!" Bruce shot the billionaire a look. He touched Addison's cheeks and looked in her eyes for a moment, then hugged her close to his chest. "It's okay."

"It's not okay," said Tony. "It's not okay, Addison. Your mom is plotting against you and Bruce."

"You don't know that to be a fact, Tony."

"I don't? I'm sorry, but you can't deny that what she said on the phone isn't exactly innocent."

"Everyone shut up!" screamed Addison. She yanked herself free of her husband. "I can't take it! Both of you stop."

Bruce and Tony stopped immediately. Tony looked at Bruce from the corner of his eye, but Bruce didn't dare look back. If there was anything he knew about Addison's tone at that moment, it was that they both needed to tread very carefully in their actions and in their words. Addison brought her shaky hands to her head and tried to take a deep breath. She successfully took one but continued to take labored breaths. Addison placed her hand on her stomach and tried to take another breath.

She closed her eyes, "Please, don't touch me. I just...I need everyone...just be quiet, okay?"

Tony waved his hand, "Addison—"

"Tony! For five goddamn seconds, can you just be…quiet?" Addison ran her hands over her face then through her hair as she let out another big breath. She struggled to calm herself down. After a moment, she looked up at the men. "What am I supposed to do? Am I supposed to stop working with her? She could take the business from me."

"Your mom wants to take your life and you're worried about her taking the business from you?"

Addison raised her head, "She wants to what? My mom wants to kill me?"

"I mean, what she said doesn't sound like she wants you alive!" Tony pinched the bridge of his nose with one hand. "Honey, your priorities are messed up. She wants to do some sort of harm to you. You need to get away from her, and stay away from her!"

"Tony," Bruce caught Tony's eyes. "We can't expect the worst here. I-I mean we'd just be jumping to conclusions."

"How am I jumping to conclusions?"

"What the hell is going on down here?" Addison, Bruce, and Tony turned their heads to the foot of the stairs where Pepper stood with her hands on her hips.

"It's nothing, Pepper," Tony waved his hand. "Just a discussion."

"A discussion?" She raised her eyebrows and gestured at her friend. "Then why does Addison look like she's about to cry? Why could I hear you guys arguing upstairs? And namely I mean you, Tony."

"Tony bugged my mom's phone as a way to prove a point," said Addison.

Pepper scoffed, "Excuse me? He did what?"

"Yup."

"Tony, why?"

"That's what I said," Addison wiped her eyes.

"Pep, not now," said Tony. "We can talk about this later."

"Oh, you're damn right we are." Pepper walked towards Addison, her heels clacking across the floor. "I can't believe you."

"Great, I'm glad you could join us honey, because Bruce was about to tell me how I'm jumping to conclusions about something that was said plainly by Addison's mom."

"All I was going to say, Tony, was that I understand that what you recorded shows that Ms. Grimmshaw has something out for us," Bruce explained, "but she didn't say anything about taking our lives, so I don't think there's a reason for you to get worked up about it." Bruce held out his hands and shifted his glance to Addison, then back to Tony again. "I think we need to calm down and talk about this carefully. Okay?"

Taking the hint, Tony took a deep breath. "Addison, I'm sorry. I just think—"

"Oh, don't do that. Please don't treat me with kid gloves." Addison got to her feet with a sniff. She wiped her hands under her eyes to prevent her tears from falling. "I'm an adult with an anxiety disorder, not a child. I don't need you to baby me or talk down to me or tread lightly around me." She sniffed again and scoffed. "Oh, you didn't think I saw those looks. That science bro 'Addison's about to have a meltdown so don't make her worse' look you give each other when I'm close to breaking."

"Addison—"

"Believe it or not, I can cope with certain things. I understand the situation, I just...I just need to breathe because you just shattered my world with this...okay? You start out with news that my mom is planning something and that you broke trust I had in you by placing listening devices on my family members, so excuse me if I need a minute before you start throwing around scenarios that will alter my life and expect me to answer immediately." Addison wiped her eyes again and took a shaky breath. "You can't just claim my mother wants me dead, and think I'll be able to handle it appropriately."

"Rex."

"No, Tony. You don't get to talk to me right now. I need to think about this away from both of you right now because I feel like if I have a panic attack or cry in a minute, I'm going to be an inconvenience to you."

"Come on, Addison." Pepper wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Let's go upstairs. 

Bruce let his arms fall to his side, "Ads, you're not an inconvenience to me."

"Me either," said Tony. "Addison, I didn't—"

"It's fine," she headed for the stairs with Pepper, "Please just leave me alone for a bit, okay?"


	19. Consideration

"I hate that I'm such a burden to people," I wiped my eyes. "Like...I hate that I'm something people have to handle. Even you."

Pepper furrowed her brow, "What about me?"

"You having to sit here and handle my problems."

Once we went upstairs and left the boys in the garage, Pepper immediately locked us in a guest room and refused to unlock it when Tony pounded on the door for us to come out and Bruce shouted at Tony to stop. Pepper sternly told both of them to leave us alone and, when they did, Pepper focused her attention on me. She remained patient for the hour it took for me to calm down, and the second hour it took for me to finally start talking again. She sat next to me on the bed. Not too close but close enough that I could reach for her hand or her shoulder if I felt like I needed to. I cried until my head started to hurt. I ranted my worries and concerns and Pepper listened.

"Addison, you're not something or someone I have to handle," said Pepper. "You're my friend. Just like you're Mia's friend. We're here to help. Listening to your feelings is helping you, so that's what I'm going to do. It's not a burden to me. I still think you need to tell Mia, though."

I shook my head.

"Why not?"

"It would come out accidentally to Aunt Cate or mom, and I honestly can't deal with that right now on top of everything else. Work is going to be hard enough to go back to. My mom called me a little idiot and said I could barely take care of myself. She knows that I have a hard time doing things on my own at times. I just...I don't like her throwing that in my face."

"I'm still in shock that she said those things about you. It's just really cruel."

"Why would Tony phone tap my mom? I mean, he told me at my wedding that he didn't trust her, so why didn't he just leave it at that? No, he had to record her conversations and play them back for me to listen to."

Pepper rested her cheek against her fist. "Well, you know Tony. He doesn't have tact to say the least."

I scoffed.

"Not that that excuses him. Nothing excuses his actions in my opinion. But I really need to talk to him about the way he approaches things. Placing a listening device on your mom's cell phone was out of line."

"It's like I'm glad he did it so I know my mom is as shady and disingenuous as people have told me, but I just wish I didn't know at the same time. Pep, the things she said about Bruce." I rubbed my eyes. "She's awful. D-Did you know that she thinks I only married Bruce because I'm pregnant?"

"What? Did she actually say that?"

"No, but I can tell she thinks that. I can see it on her face, her tone when she talks. The way she looked at my left hand, the expressions she'd make when I'd mention anything Bruce said about the baby, or anything we have planned together. I know disapproval. I've seen her give that look to customers who mention they're marrying the father of their children. I don't understand it."

"Do you think she disapproves of Bruce proposing after you found out about the baby?"

"That's what I've wondered. Bruce had planned to propose to me anyway that weekend, baby or no baby. And he just decided to propose in the moment, you know?"

"Yeah. So do you think maybe it's that she hates that you were pregnant before Bruce could propose?"

"Maybe. That or she's upset that I'm married to Bruce given his condition, or she really doesn't like the idea of me with a kid, or it's all of the above."

"Oh, Addison. I'm so sorry. You shouldn't have to put up with this."

"It's not your fault. I just wish she wouldn't disapprove of the few things that make me happy. She doesn't like Tony, she obviously hates my husband, I think she tolerates Mia but I think she's just gotten over it because they work together, she's on the fence with you—"

"Me?" Pepper sat up straight, "Wait, what did I do?"

"She likes you cause you're a regular, but I don't think she likes your business sense which is bullshit because you do a fantastic job. I don't think she realizes it's extremely better than anything Tony could do, that's for sure. I hate that she's against people in my life." I felt my eyes start to water again. I sniffed and said, "I can't keep dealing with it, Pep. It's hurting me. What-What do I do? The shop is my livelihood, it's my family. I can't just let it go and not talk to my mom anymore."

Pep ran a hand through her hair and sighed.

"What?" I asked

"Nothing."

"No, something. I know that look."

"Addison...look, I know you love that shop, but maybe you should hand it over to your mom or just stop working there."

"Not you too, Pep. I don't—"

"I'm just saying. You have money saved up and we're paying Bruce very well at Stark Industries. He and Tony are practically joined at the hip, so I don't see any instability in that department happening. You could quit and be fine, stay at home with the baby or take up another position elsewhere, you'd be free from that kind of negativity. I just..." she sighed, "I just don't see you doing well staying at the shop knowing your mom feels the way she does about you two. It'll eat you alive every day when you look at her and you'll, I don't know, end up on bed rest before your third trimester because of stress."

"True," I said.

"Just think about it, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks, Pep. Seriously."

"It's nothing." There was a knock on the door to the tune of 'Shave and a Haircut'. Pep headed for the bedroom door. "Should I open it?"

"Well, it can be one of two people. I think I'm calm enough to talk to whichever one it is."

"I think so, too."

Tony entered the room immediately after Pepper unlocked the door. He turned to her with steepled hands and said, "Honey, can you leave Rex and I for a minute? We need to talk."

Pep scoffed, "Uh, no. How's that sound?"

"Look, I'm not mad, I'm just here to apologize and talk to Rex because, if I don't, Bruce is gonna kick my ass."

"And that's my fault?"

"You're the one who locked me out of here."

"Anything you need to say to her, you can say with me here."

"Fine!" Tony turned to me. "Addison, I'm sorry I placed a listening device on your mom's phone. I just...I didn't know what else to do. I could have talked to you about it first, but I didn't want to sit you down and have this conversation because I knew you'd be against it. You want to believe your mom can do no wrong and always has your best interests in mind, and she might have when you were younger, but now she doesn't. I don't want you to get hurt and I don't want to lose my best friend, because if something happened to either of you, I don't know what I'd do. So I got 'irrational', as Pepper and Banner seem to think," he glanced over at Pep, then back to me. "I just want to protect you."

"But there's a difference between protecting me and sheltering me. You bugging my mom and not telling me...you should've just told me."

"I know that now. I'm sorry, okay? With your disorders, I want to protect you. I want to shield you from things that will hurt you, and fix things for you, and do things for you, so you don't have to deal with them."

"Like I'm a child?"

"Yes. Because if I do things like that, if I bug your mom and hear the horrible things she says, if I create a plan to keep you away from her, then I don't have to worry about something worse happening to you or anything happening to Banner. Because it's my fault that something happened to you in the first place. Your back, your leg, I haven't been able to forgive myself since." Tony sat down beside me, ran his hands over his face, then looked at me. "Look, Banner told me about your attacks after the accident. I blame myself. If I can shield you before bad things happen, then maybe they won't make your conditions worse."

"But shielding me from things makes it worse, Tony, especially when I find things out. You can't stop my anxiety. Creating a bubble around me isn't going to help. I get that you blame yourself for that day. God, I knew something more was wrong that night in the hospital. I knew it! You were acting so weird." I touched his shoulder. "Tony, it's not your fault. What happened that day happened. I'm okay."

"Not the point."

"It's exactly the point." I sighed. "Tony, I'm tired. Next time, just tell me, okay?"

"Okay."

"Great, now where's Bruce? I'm ready to go home."

"Right here." Bruce entered the room, my jacket in his hand. I rushed over to him. My arms wrapped around his torso and I rested my head on his chest. I closed my eyes at the feeling of his arms around my back. He kissed the top of my head. "I'm sorry, Ads. I didn't mean to treat you with kid gloves."

I looked up at him, "I know."

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Tony rubbed the back of his neck. "Hey Rex, Banner, I know I fucked up, and probably put everyone off their appetite, but will you at least consider staying for dinner?"

"Honestly, I'm not hungry." I shrugged. "Rain check?"

He opened his mouth to argue, but nodded instead.

"Thank you."

"Hey, Rex, will you at least consider what I told you?"

"I'm considering all of it, Tony. I just need to sleep on everything." 

"Okay."

I took my husband's outstretched hand. "C'mon Bruce, let's head home."  
  



	20. Midnight Snacks

"What are you still doing up, Ads?"

I shifted my gaze from my book to the clock, and found that it was just past midnight. Sleep wasn't an option when thoughts about my mom, my mom's voicemail, and Tony's plan were racing through my head. Part of me figured reading up on the later stages of pregnancy would help, but it actually proved to make me more anxious. Turning off my book light, I switched the lamp on.

"Addison?" said Bruce, his tone sounding more like a question as he sat up. He glanced from the book in my hands to my eyes. I knew he knew something was wrong. "...Please tell me you haven't been awake this entire time."

"I can't sleep."

"Racing thoughts?"

"Yeah. I know it's dumb, but I can't let what my mom and Tony said go."

"Well, ruminating on those things instead of sleeping won't help. Rest, it'll help you make a decision. If not, at least you'll be able to think about things better." Bruce gently took my book and placed it on his nightstand. "Let's go to sleep."

I looked down at my stomach, then at my husband. Negative thoughts about my mom messing with our future continued. The inner corners of my eyes burned, so I shut my lids to stop the tears. Bruce's lips touched my temple, their softness exceedingly comforting. I leaned into his lips, sighing contently at the feeling of his arms around my shoulders.

"You're okay...we're okay."

"No." I pulled back. "Not quite, but we will be."

Bruce studied my face and said, "You're planning something."

"If by planning you mean taking leave from the shop, then, yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Tony had a point, and Pep kinda agreed. I can't go to work tomorrow. I can't work with my mom anymore, or at least for the foreseeable future, and I don't want to quit. Reading through the book made me think. The only thing I could think of doing that would satisfy Tony and keep me away from mom was taking leave."

"Ads, I think that's a fantastic idea and I support you whatever you choose to do. But don't have to satisfy Tony, you know."

"I know. I usually wouldn't mind saying 'screw Tony' when he's wrong, but he has a point. So, I'm taking maternity leave until the baby is born. That way I'm not giving up the shop per se and I'm not quitting. It'll give me time to nest, the book says I should be doing that. You know, getting the nursery ready, and everything. If anything it'll serve as time to figure out what my next plan is and what mom is planning against us."

Bruce nodded, taking in everything, then said, "Sounds like you really figured things out."

"I tried. Is that...do you think that's a good plan?"

"I do. Besides, I really think nesting will help you relieve some stress. You've been through a lot lately. I think maternity leave is a great idea, but it's your choice, Ads. Will it make you happier, or at least help you relax?"

"I think so. I'm just worried about how my mom will react."

"It will be okay. Even if she doesn't like your decision, it's ultimately your decision because it's your life and our child. You know?"

"Yeah. I do need to start sticking up for myself and making choices based on what I want not what I think other people would want for me."

"Exactly. Since you have the luxury of taking leave this way, I'd highly recommend you do it." Bruce rubbed the back of his neck. "To be completely honest, the doctor side of me has been concerned about you and your stress levels. So, to me, I'd rather you take leave now than before you're about to deliver, or there's an issue with your health and you have to stop because you're on bed rest."

"Pep mentioned that, too. I have been stressed at work. I mean...mom keeps fussing over me and undermining me. I think I'm going to go ahead and take maternity leave," I said. Just then, my phone vibrated on the nightstand. I groaned.

"Tony?" said Bruce, suppressing a smile.

"Yes. That's the second one tonight. You'd think he'd give me a chance to cool off overnight."

"I thought you weren't mad at him anymore."

"I'm not, but I am. You know?"

"I do." Bruce watched me turn off the lamp and laid back down as I joined him. "I also know Tony doesn't catch hints when you two are...fighting...or whatever you want to call this. I just don't want to be a carrier pigeon for you two." Bruce's phone buzzed. "Oh, no."

"Sounds like Tony wants you to be."

Bruce kissed me. I leaned my head against the pillow. "Well, it's late. It'll have to wait."

I laced my left hand in his and sighed. "I love you."

"Love you, too," he muttered.

* * *

The knock at the door startled me. I shut the freezer door and glanced at the microwave clock. There was only one person who knocked on my door in a rapid drumroll-like way, and one glance through the peephole confirmed it. I opened the door with a groan.

"Tony?"

"Midnight Ice Cream Man." Tony held up a bag. "You like cookies 'n cream, right? I also got cookie dough. Couldn't remember which one you like more."

I watched as Tony brushed past me and set the bag on the counter. "It's two in the morning, what the fuck? And I'll eat both."

He grabbed two spoons from the drawer closest to the fridge. After both shutting and locking the door, I rubbed my eyes. Part of me was thankful he brought ice cream because I had a craving and I had just discovered we were out. The other part was still irritated from the day before.

"Let's do cookies and cream," I said, sitting on the couch. "I'm really craving those ice cream soaked cookie chunks."

Tony handed me a spoon and sat beside me. He held out the pint. "Prego gets first dip."

I took a spoonful, "I'm telling Pep."

"She doesn't scare me."

"Mm-hm."

"She told me not to come over here."

"She was right."

"Are you kicking me out?"

"No, but he might." I gestured my thumb over my shoulder. I could always hear Bruce coming in the apartment, the way his feet sounded on the hardwood always gave him away. "Hey babes, we have a visitor."

"...the hell are you doing here, Tony?" asked Bruce through a yawn. "It's late."

"I brought ice cream," said Tony. "I text you both to see if you'd be up for a visit. Then again that was a couple hours ago."

"You saved me a trip to the store." Bruce sat on my left. "Thanks."

"Want some?" When he nodded, I scooped a spoonful out of the pint and fed it to him.

"Thank you, honey." He gave me a quick kiss. I ran my fingers through his hair a few times, then kissed him.

"Don't be gross, Banner."

"Which one?" I reminded. "This is the Banner household."

"Dude Banner." Tony dug a cookie piece out of the pint with his spoon. "Keep all PDA at a minimum, Bruce. Rex is my sister."

Bruce scoffed, "From another mister."

"I can kiss my husband in my own apartment." I pointed my spoon at Tony and said in sing-song, " _You don't own me._ "

"Neither of us do."

"If you don't want to see PDA, don't show up in the wee hours of the morning." I taunted, handing a spoonful of ice cream to Bruce, who happily took the bite.

"Yeah, speaking of which," Bruce swallowed. "Did Pep kick you out?"

"I was just thinking the same. Something tells me you were banished to the couch."

"Nope!" Tony shook his head. "I wasn't kicked out. But yes, I was on the couch. I just needed to come over here. Felt the urge. I couldn't sleep."

"What else is new?" said Bruce and I.

"No, this time it was because of the way I ambushed you. I don't like upsetting you, kid."

"I know."

"So I got you ice cream—"

"As a bribe?"

"Yes and no. I just…" Tony sighed. "I couldn't stop thinking about...remember when you had your first panic attack around me while Banner and Pep were away? And-And-And it was just us and I had to get JARVIS to help me help you calm down? You fell asleep because you were tired, and we ate cookies and cream ice cream after you woke up. I felt horrible then because I was the one who worked you up until you ended up having the attack and I feel horrible now because–"

"You're the one who worked Ads up?" said Bruce.

"I don't know, I just…"

"I get it." I took the pint from him and passed it to Bruce. "Look, Tony, I heard you. Through all of this craziness, I get why you did what you did. I accept your apology and I'm not mad anymore. The convo I had with Pepper really helped. Bruce and I talked it over and—"

"And?"

"I'm taking maternity leave, it's the best way I can keep away from my mom until we can build a better plan."

Tony frowned. "Rex, I don't want you to take maternity leave if you feel pressured. I want you to do that because you want to do that."

"I want to," I said. "Besides, Bruce made a great point about stress and ending up on bedrest and I'd rather not let it get that far."

"Thanks, doc."

Bruce placed his spoon in his mouth with a nod and tilted the pint in acknowledgement.

Tony gave a small smile and got to his feet. "I should go."

"You might as well stay the night," said Bruce. "You can sleep on the couch in here or on the futon in the spare room. Head back home when it's light."

"Good idea! Don't think of saying 'no'," I said. "I'll text Pep that you're here, and I'll make you breakfast in the morning."

"Ads makes the best crepes. I'd take her up on that."

"With blueberries. How's that sound?"

Tony sat down with a huff and kicked his shoes off. "Fine! You said the B-word and Banner made it sound like a threat if I don't. I'll stay."

"Good. I'm headed back to bed. No rush, hon." He gave me a quick kiss and stood. "Good night, Tony."

"Night."

"I'll get you a pillow and some blankets." I started to gather the now empty pint of ice cream and both spoons, when Tony stopped me.

"Go join your man," he said. "I'll clean up. Blankets in the cabinet on the left, right?"

"Yeah. Pillows on the top shelf...hold on. You don't offer to clean. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. I'm just really...relieved that you're not going back to work with your mom."

"You know what? Me too."

"Good. Now go to bed. G'Night, missy."

"Night, Stark."


End file.
